(bdw-0) Bleach: Diversity Writing
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: These are drabbles, one-shots and poetry for the BDW challenge that don't fit anywhere on their own.
1. a:1 - Haiku (6:7:6)

_Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach. This collection is for the poems, drabbles and one-shots that really don't __stand on their own. __The first is a haiku._

**a.1 ~ Haiku**

Upon the icy plain  
I see myself dead and gone  
Nobody remembers

_Note – The haiku is from Toshiro's point of view._


	2. a:2 - Under 8 (Toshiro and the Academy)

_T__his one is a poem under eight lines._

**a.2 ~ Under 8**

I am physically under eight  
Yet here at the academy I stand  
Wondering why everyone stares  
Looking at my hair and eyes  
The child genius they see  
And gossip about constantly  
I don't feel comfortable

_Note – This poem is about Toshiro's feelings entering the academy._


	3. a:3 - Exactly 8 (Goodbye Childhood)

_T__his one is a poem __that is__ eight lines._

**a.3 ~ Exactly 8**

_I listen to the birds chirping outside  
I watch the butterflies flying by  
Yet here I am stuck inside looking out  
There goes my childhood in front of my eyes  
I can no longer run about with freedom  
I can no longer in the shadows cry  
All eyes are upon me sitting here  
So I say constantly to my childhood goodbye_

_Note – This is about Toshiro saying goodbye to his childhood._


	4. a:4 - 8 to 20 (Confusion to Who I Am)

_This poem is eight to twenty lines._

**a.4 ~ 8 to 20**

_The slumbering dragon sleeps  
In the back of my mind  
I hear it roaring out it's name  
But I can not hear the words  
Not a peep do I hear_

_Yet I know this is where I belong  
Safe within the dragons bonds  
Watching and not realizing  
Ignoring the deep wounds  
That scar my own heart_

_Slumbering the dragon sleeps  
All the secrets lie within  
Soon though I'll get to know  
Or maybe I never will  
My place is this familiar chill_

_Note – This is a poem about Toshiro's confusion. It is about how he didn't understand that he had a zampaktuo spirit. It is also about his want to belong somewhere and how he doesn't know who his parents are._


	5. a:5 - Under 50 (Related to Gin)

_This one has to be under fifty._

**a.5 ~ Under 50**

_My eyes are icy pools  
They are reflection of his eyes  
My hair is silver locks  
That dance like his silky strands  
I look like that man  
I think like him too  
The clues are all there  
Am I really his clone  
Are we really related  
I hope not_

_Note – This is Toshiro's thoughts about possibly being related to Gin._


	6. b:2 - Over 30 (Matsumoto

_This one has to be over thirty lines but also has to be between five-hundred and a thousand words._

_**b.2 ~ Over 30**_

_This child before me is my angel  
His wings match his white locks  
His eyes are like a beautiful sea  
His cheeks are flushed rosy soft  
His skin is like that of a baby_

_My angel brings me such delight  
Making every day more beautiful  
Bringing me hope for myself to live  
His voice is soft and unsure of himself  
But when he sees me he lights up_

_His locks cascade down into his face  
The rain pours down making it stick  
To his beautiful soft skin that gleams  
I take a towel to dry those sweet strands  
Watching the cute scowl on his lips_

_His eyes reflect such great wisdom  
There is a beautiful curiosity there  
They sparkle with life and beauty  
With a good deal of determination  
And yet there is confusion there too_

_He keeps trying to be so perfect  
And yet I know that he already is  
I don't want him to change  
I want him to stay the same  
To always be this little babe_

_I want him to be easily pushed  
To become embarrassed by hugs  
To pull away from my touch  
His flushed cheeks blushed up  
As I baby him despite his cries_

_My angel is my baby, my dream  
No matter how old he gets  
He'll always be my little one  
Always with this childish innocence  
His heart always full of love_

_He stares out the window  
Watching the world go by  
Wishing for time to go faster  
But I watch as time stands still  
I watch to capture the moments_

_My baby angel is a treasure  
It is something left to me  
The one reflection of that man  
The man who left me behind  
His horns piercing his memory_

_And yet that child is no demon  
He's a sweet, sweet angel  
His lips soft and giving kind words  
His eyes watching the world go by  
Hoping to not deal with the evils_

_Through his eyes I see the world anew  
I see the world as an angel would  
Instead of trying to see through  
The mystery of a devils eyes  
It is a peaceful calming light_

_As I watch though I wonder  
What would I do if the devils came  
To try and make this angels world  
Come crashing down around him  
Trying to take him away from me_

_I couldn't care to lose him  
I never want him to disappear  
I don't want the demons to take him  
I want him by my side always  
Always full of that innocent innocence_

_I break, I break at the though  
Of the ice shattering away  
Of melting so it is no more  
Of the angel wings breaking forever  
Of my world crashing down_

_I want to always hold that hand  
Grasped within my own  
Watching the lights dance around  
Living in the peaceful warmth  
Watching my angel smile away_

_I never want to let go  
I never want to give up on him  
I never want to lose this angel  
I want him to always be mine  
For him to always be there_

_This poem is about Rangiku's perception of Toshiro._


	7. b:3 - Over 500 (Toshiro:Karin)

_The challenge for this one is to write a poem that is over five hundred words._

**b.3 – Over 500**

_With an ice coldness I don't need to think  
Of the emotions that will pull me down  
I don't have to think of the painful memories  
Nor about the fact I don't belong anywhere  
I can fully ignore all outside influences  
And instead focus upon my honored duties_

_I watch the setting sun letting sun in front  
Letting its beauty wash over my soul  
Warming me without cracking the ice  
I remain steadfast despite the storm  
Constantly unwavering in my vindication  
I shall not let myself feel anything_

_I think not even the noon day sun  
Can warm my heart from the cold steel  
It can't break me away despite being there  
Beside me looking me in the eye  
Pressing me to open up despite the cold  
Making small cracks in the ice_

_Slowly the ice ends up cracking  
Small cracks spiraling through the ice  
I can't help but notice the sunlight  
Despite having lived my entire life  
Walking through an icy cold blizzard  
My feet constantly sinking in the snow_

_My lips are chapped and dried  
I think at first because of the cold  
I then realize that nervous feeling  
Beating deep down within my chest  
Telling me that something is changing  
Despite the fact I want things to remain_

_Watching the sun I begin to wonder  
What I see in the sunlight beating down  
It draws me towards the center  
And yet I feel I can't get close  
I can't let my world revolve around  
The sun that would melt my ice_

_I feel in my heart this deep fear  
I know not where it comes from  
I know thought the nervousness  
Comes from the place of the fear  
I don't want to accept this feeling  
A Shinigami should feel no fear_

_Yet when I look at her smiling face  
I can't help but be drawn to the aura  
The mystery draws me in so deep  
The forbidden draws me in  
Confusing my mind numbing it down  
Not letting me figure things out_

_My body is normally cold as ice  
Heats up around the cheeks  
Heats up around the ears  
My heart beat is heating up  
Beating a strange rhythm  
As the pressure builds up_

_I know that I want to protect  
This sun that entered my life  
The confusion as to why is there  
I don't ask why anymore then ever  
Questioning how these things work  
That just isn't something I do_

_I'm scared of losing the sun  
I'm scared of icing back up  
I don't want to find myself back  
At that place with no emotion  
I went from a place so alone  
To a place where I belonging_

_I want to grasp the sunshine  
To always see it shining down  
Causing my to grow as a person  
Causing me to break out of my shell  
Making me into a better person  
Being my balance to my madness_

_Without realizing what was going on  
I've come to finally realize  
As strange as it may in fact sound  
That I've fallen for the sunshine  
That the sun has become my universe  
That Karin is my center_

_This is a poem for the pairing Toshiro/Karin._


	8. b:4 - Divided Poem (I Hate Father)

_This poem needs to be between five hundred and a thousand words and also have sections._

**b.4 ~ Divided Poem**

_**I.**_

_I hate him  
Never want to see him  
Never want to hear him  
Never again near me  
Bye bye_

_**II.**_

_I can't read her mood right now  
I can't figure out how she feels  
About him abandoning her  
She simply lies there  
Not doing her work_

_I wonder what she's thinking  
I know what thoughts I have  
He abandoned her here  
Left me to care for her  
To pick up all the pieces_

_I don't understand how  
He could abandon his friend  
The one person he knew so long  
The one person who treated him well  
Leaving her to cry and mood about_

_She remains there, not pausing to talk  
She doesn't want to bother me  
But I know that she is hurting  
I know that she is in pain  
And I know I can't do anything_

_**III.**_

_He has no form of loyalty  
Leaving behind his duty  
Leaving behind his honor  
Or is there no sense of these  
That his mind is so cold_

_That captain's rank means nothing  
He spit on the honor of the role  
Made it feel like it was worth nothing  
He left a wake behind him  
A churning mess to clean up_

_**IV.**_

_I hear the fifth fukutaicho  
Scream about how it's his fault  
How things happen to be  
All his fault, all his fault  
And not that Aizen's_

_I can't disagree  
But I also can't agree  
Aizen's the ringleader  
But there is this feeling  
That he's a monster_

_He cut into Momo  
He cut into my sister  
He made her bleed  
Despite the fact he knew  
He knew he'd face ire_

_He tried killing me to  
Cutting me to pieces  
Making me scream  
To make me feel rage  
To make me want to kill_

_**V.**_

_I hate the way he's pardoned  
A double spy they so claim  
It doesn't erase the pain  
It doesn't change the fact  
He abandoned and ran_

_I want to break his bones  
To make him feel pain  
To make him scream  
To beg for mercy  
To ask for forgiveness_

_But he isn't here  
He's gone and gone  
Running again they say  
Or dead they say  
Not here no more_

_**VI.**_

_I hate the way he looks  
His silver hair flowing  
His eyes glowing  
His smile ever so wide  
His thin bony fingers_

_He's a monster seeming  
His actions match it  
His eyes never staring  
Yet always seeing  
Always on my mind_

_I share his looks  
I share the silvery hair  
The odd colored eyes  
The smile that is ugly  
The bony thin body_

_I am a monster true  
I hate him so much  
I hate myself so much  
I can't stand it  
Bile upon my tounge_

_**VII.**_

_I hate the fact he ran away  
I hate the fact he didn't stay  
He broke my heart in pieces  
He didn't bother to explain  
Why he did what he did_

_The love I have?  
It's a non-existent loathing  
A biting feeling of anger  
A thing I want to ignore  
I want him to go away_

_Yet he's in my mind  
Always there haunting  
My thoughts shivering  
Never going away  
The truth right there_

_**VIII.**_

_I hate him but love him  
I'm scared to in fact see him  
I'm scared to hear his voice  
Never again near me  
Bye bye, papa_

I never knew him


	9. b:7 - Letter (To a Former Taicho)

___This one involves writing a letter fic that is between five hundred and a thousand words._

_**b.7 ~ Letter**_

_The hands of the small taicho fingered the brush as he looked at the paper in front of him. His mouth twisted as he tried to think about what he wanted to write on the piece of paper in front of him. In the waste basket was a bunch of crumpled up pieces of paper and he frowned at how hard it was for the letter he wanted to write to come to him. He finally placed the brush to the paper and began to write._

___Dear Taicho,  
~ I've been trying to think about how to word my feelings regarding your disappearance. Everyone thought that you were dead, but now I find out that you're actually alive. Scratch that, you're the father of the Substitute Shinigami. I honestly feel jealous of this fact, that you went and had a kid. I honestly don't understand why my feelings hurt. As a Shinigami I should be able to brush them away.  
~ I also got stuck taking on your duties. It's honestly a pain, having to deal with Matsumoto. I'm not comfortable leading a bunch of adults. I'm not sure how they see me. They do respect me, but it is obvious they see me as a child. It kind of feels like I'm only standing in until you get back. But you're not coming back, are you?  
~ I guess I should also forewarn you that Matsumoto thinks that I am going to be dating your daughter. For some reason she thinks I have a crush on the one that likes to play soccer. So does your other daughter. Your son... I'm not sure where his stance is on this matter. He says some confusing things, acts in a confusing manner.  
… You're Truly  
Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_Toshiro frowned at the letter, before using his small hands to crumple up the paper and tossing it aside. He looked up at the ceiling, his hand dropping yet another piece of paper into the waste basket. He __felt the corner of his mouth twist up, twitching as he thought about his feelings and emotions that he kept trying to convey. He knew that he was angry with the man and there was so much to say. He simply couldn't sort out his feelings._

_Taking a deep breath he covered his eyes to try and ignore the feelings, but they simply wouldn't go away. Perhaps if he could talk to Ichigo he might be able to make sense of things, but he also had the feeling that Ichigo didn't know about his father's past. This made things both even better situation wise as well in other ways worse. He reached his hand up as if reaching for the sky, only to close his eyes in frustration_

_There were plenty of things that he wanted to reach for, but that he found himself unable to grasp and hold onto. The things that he thought he had finally grasped ended up being taken from his grasp and his dreams constantly crushed. Plus... what would telling the man his feelings solve? Isshin couldn't come back nor could they really interact with each other. The man was as distant from him as the moon and stars were._


	10. c:1 - Over 1000 (Brotherly Love)

_This poem has to be over a thousand words._

___**c.1 ~ Over 1000**_

___It is the job of the older brother  
To protect their younger siblings  
It doesn't matter how hard it is  
The older brother shall protect  
With everything his soul has got  
Those siblings younger then him  
This is the job of the older brother_

___A hand reaches out for the younger  
Holding on strong and not letting go  
Not wanting to let go their grasp  
The feeling of protectiveness unwavering  
T__he feelings of love pushing through  
Fight to protect, protect by fighting  
That is the job of the older brother_

___Sometimes things don't work out  
There are things that can't be beaten  
That can't be chased away at all  
Things that __are not physical problems  
But instead the emotional kind  
That forces __myself__ to watch aside  
Trying to think of the words to say_

___The sibling bond of blood bonds  
And the sibling bond of soul bonds  
Watching them hurting so much  
It can be hard to take into heart  
The pain and suffering the have  
As you watch them trying their best  
They try so much on their own_

___The worst yet is that child  
The one with the icy teal eyes  
The one that pushes so hard  
To be something he's not at all  
The one that pulls all emotions  
Into the inside of himself  
The one that never cries_

___And yet one know he does cry  
That inwardly he hurts so much  
That he doesn't want to share  
Those feelings of pain to anyone  
He tried putting up barriers  
He tried pushing one away  
He tried everything to deny_

___Yet there he is eating up the bond  
Craving it even more time passing  
There is an ache in his teal eyes  
Craving the sibling affection  
Wanting what he happened to lose  
Scared to bring down the barriers  
Scared to get anywhere close_

___His small body tries acting grownup  
His mind trying to comprehend  
How the adult world happens to be  
His mind not at all understanding  
__Why adults do the things they do  
Yet still trying to be an adult  
Despite still being in a child's body_

___Watching him one wonders if  
Said child will ever be a child  
To be free to enjoy life as it is  
He's at that precarious stage  
And yet a complete gentleman  
His mind trying to understand  
The changes he is going through_

___Upon first meeting he stares  
Looking at myself as with recognition  
And I see him too as kindred spirit  
There is something that draws one in  
Something that binds together the two  
Yet it isn't something either one  
Can place despite the mind bending_

___He's sure of himself in battle  
In truth he doesn't need anyone  
To fight his own battles for him  
Yet there is this feeling one feels  
That one still needs to be there  
Unwavering in ones support  
Of this young child trying hard_

___His eyes are of course cautious  
Watching __myself__ as they move about  
Not sure whether to trust __me__ at all  
Not sure whether to come on near  
He simply watches despite the fact  
He wants to get close to oneself  
There is some kind of barrier_

___I__ know __that__ though deep down  
The two are kindred spirits truthfully  
__I__ know the bullying and loneliness  
The part about being left all alone  
__I__ want to heal the pain in there  
To feel it with brotherly love  
But there is still the barrier_

___He keeps on trying though  
To do everything on his own  
His mind is set in stone it is  
That he won't let anyone in  
Until finally it breaks down  
Ones words finally meeting  
Convincing barriers start down_

___He becomes attached with no words  
His mind warming up to oneself  
Wanting to get close to oneself  
__He watches me with admiration  
Though for some reason still hiding  
Still not giving it his all  
Towards this brotherly friendship_

___I__ watch how he reacts to things  
To the mere suggestion of dating a girl  
__I__ watches how his voice __raises__ up  
How be becomes so __embarrassed  
How the subject is so foreign  
His physical age plays a role  
I can't help but laugh amused_

___I can't help but to tease him  
That's the job of the older brother  
To push to watch the childishness  
Watching him actually be his age  
Watching him be himself fully  
Something he tries pushing away  
Watching him be adorable_

___I can't help but notice his feelings  
The brother instinct is there  
Thinking about which way to side  
He would never purposefully harm  
But his innocent naivety may in fact  
Cause trouble for himself true  
Or for those around him_

___I side with him and mentor  
Pushing and prodding him  
Making him make a promise  
One I'm sure will end up kept  
His hearts in the right place  
Despite the fact he doesn't  
Know his own feelings_

___Watching him too think  
Try to figure out the subject  
Of emotions and emotion control  
It's a long journey, a struggle  
But he's coming along  
Gentle is the approach  
So different then the usual way_

___Then separation and depression  
Not knowing how he's doing  
Were the feelings ever true?  
Were they just my imagination  
Did we really have a bond?  
I ask myself daily these questions  
Among other things running around_

___It's kind of like how he feels  
Questioning where he belongs  
There is a feeling of belonging  
When it comes to us two  
But did he really feel it back then  
Is there in fact really a bond  
I guessed I would never know_

___Then there he was again  
Coming this time to protect me  
To protect his older brother  
To seek the friendship back  
His heart has opened more  
Soul Society has changed  
But so has he changed a well_

___His heart has grown warm  
He is more open with his words  
__His eyes glisten with a warmth  
He is more open to other people  
The hopes I had for him  
They have in fact been fulfilled  
I'm glad for him indeed___


	11. a:6 Under 100 (Toshiro and Karin: Sunset

_This poem had to be under a hundred words. _

**a.6 ~ Under 100**

_I came across a strange girl  
While watching the sunset  
The girl actually approached  
Despite my outward appearance  
It was a new experience truth be told  
I'm honestly not sure what to do  
She can sense things I know  
I'm curious to know why  
It's not what others may think  
I'm simply curious  
Yes  
I'm simply curious  
About this strange girl  
That I happened to come across_


	12. a:7 - 50 to 99 (Wife Replacement)

_This one needs to be a poem between 50 to 99 words in length._

**b.7 ~ 50 to 99**

_That person is my soul mate  
I don't care what others say  
Particularly those fangirls  
That person was my wife  
How can I forget her?  
How can I say something  
like I loved someone else  
The whole entire time  
Yet there are these girls  
That think I made mistook  
My feelings for my soul mate  
That they are it instead  
That's just wishful thinking  
Why do they think this way?  
I'm honestly not sure_

_Note – _

_There aren't many canon pairings in Bleach. The ones I can think of off the top of my head are Byakuya/Hisana, Isshin/Misaki, Kaien/Miyako and Ryuken and his wife. These men are highly dedicated to their wives despite the fact they are all dead, which means they were deeply in love with these women._

_I've read quite a few stories where the writers try to pair up their OC with one of these canon characters. In most cases the female ends up either never being mentioned, or mentioned briefly. Other times the women are prevalently mentioned, but the fact they ended up marrying these men was a mistake as the OC was the real soul mate._

_It's hard to find stories where the love interest is truly a second love or even the reincarnation._


	13. a8 - 100 Exactly (Zombie Toshiro)

_This poem needs to be a hundred words exactly._

_**a.8 ~ 100 Exactly**_

_My  
Words are  
Unable to speak  
Not that I tried_

_I  
can't feel  
I can't think  
I honestly don't know_

_Robot  
I am  
I can't otherwise  
Do something of freewill_

_Break  
Away from  
Can I do  
Nope, not at all_

_Someone  
Come and  
Rescue me from  
This crazy life scenario_

_I hate his experiments  
I fear him  
Go away  
Kurotsuchi_

_My panic growing greatly  
My mind breaking  
Slipping away  
Time_

_I'm making own decision  
Not so much  
A zombie  
Anymore_

_The more I think  
More I feel  
I am  
Scared_

_The fear bites me  
Eating away cruelly  
I am  
Alone  
_


	14. a:9 - 100 to 150 (Academy)

_This poem has to be between 100-150 words in length._

_**a.9 ~ 100 to 150**_

_His hands were soft when he started  
Unused to holding a wooden blade  
Within his small and tiny hands  
His eyes were wide of wonder  
He looked to be easy prey  
Despite this he fought back  
He didn't let the pack bite him  
He didn't let them bully and ridicule  
This time he fought back against them  
As this time he had the tools to do so  
He half expected them to fear him  
After all was said and done  
Instead he found them admiring him  
The child genius in their midst  
The awe that so many never did see  
He was there in front of them  
When things were done  
His hands were calloused  
His mind was firm  
He knew he could stand his ground._


	15. a:10 - Over 150 (Toshiro's Childhood)

_This poem has to be over 150 words but under 500._

**a.10 ~ Over 50**

_The fire flickers  
As the child kneels nearby  
His teal eyes taking in everything  
His hands grasping his knees  
The fire flickers reflected in his eye  
His attention drawn in deeply_

_The butterfly flutters  
As the child kneels nearby  
A quiet breeze blows past him  
The smell of a springtime wind  
The butterfly flutters to and through  
Him watching it land on flowers_

_The stones colors  
As the child kneels nearby  
Picking it up in his small hand  
Twisting it back and forth and around  
Examining carefully the stones colors  
Before placing into a pocket_

_The sun sets  
As the child sits nearby  
His hands in his small lap  
His eyes gazing intentionally on the site  
The sun sets its colors on his face  
Causing his cheeks to warm_

_The snowflake falls  
Ash the child stands nearby  
His eyes staring up at the sky  
Watching as it flutters on down  
The snowflake falls on matching hair  
The child feels no sense of chill_

_The stars shine  
The child stands nearby  
His small hands reaching out  
Up towards the great expanse  
The stars shine like his eyes  
Hoping for a dream and future_


	16. a11 - Senryu (Toshiro's Secret)

This challenge is to write a Senryu poem.

**a.11 ~ Senryu**

_Gin did in fact hurt  
The woman I love Ran-chan  
They are my parents_

_Note – The word "love" here does not mean "romantic feelings" but "caring feelings"._


	17. a12 - Freeverse (Siblings : T&M)

_The challenge for this poem is to write a freeverse poem._

_**a.12 ~ freeverse**_

_She never really understood  
Who I really am  
I guess that's the most disappointing thing  
About our relationship  
I'm really not sure if I understand  
Who I really am... either  
Perhaps it was because of her view  
That I didn't want to be like  
And their view that they happened to have  
That I didn't want to be like... either  
Really... what more could I ask  
Isn't it a matter of duty  
To protect her despite the fact  
She really doesn't understand  
When did the rift start  
When...  
I don't think it can be mended  
These siblings go a different path_


	18. a13 - Acrostic (Isshin and Kaien)

_This one had to be an Acrostic Poem_

**a.12 ~ Acrostic**

_I always found him annoying  
Sometimes I wished he'd leave me alone  
Sometimes now I find I miss him  
He always made my life harder  
In those ways so hard to explain  
Never leaving me alone  
Always there twenty-four seven  
Narcissistic tendencies he kept faking  
Dreadful encounters of embarrassment  
Kyoraku influencing him horribly  
Asking me to always switch places  
Inconveniencing me with Miyako  
Enjoying ever single minute of it  
Napping at the oddest of hours  
Arguing me over the smallest things  
Remembering my birthday never  
Eyes blinking when I remind him  
Trapping about pulling pranks  
Winking at me so merily  
Indicating he'd gotten in trouble  
Never, ever leaving me alone  
Sometimes now I find I miss it_


	19. a:14 - Blank Verse (Toshiro's Mother)

_This one needed to be a Blank Verse poem._

_**a.14 ~ Blank Verse**_

_I see a child right here needing love  
The adults around him bullying him  
He's the child I once lost long ago  
Can I pick up the pieces again  
Or will he reject me tomorrow  
If I tell him the truth about us  
Or will he accept me every day  
After our sweet bond is explained_


	20. a:15 - Echo (Toshiro & Bambietta)

_This one had to be an Echo poem._

**_a.__15 - Echo_**

_I am ice – I'm not nice  
I am not fire – Brother desire  
Coldness is me – I have great glee  
Pushing away – Been kept a bay  
The people around – Your voice does resound  
Scared to get close – Loosing you blows  
Mouth does clam – Fire I am  
I'm a blot – Ice I'm not  
I conform – I am warm  
I obeyed – Not afraid  
I am quite dull – To let people  
I adhere – Come on near_


	21. a:16 - Irregular (Shiba)

_This one had to be an irregular poem._

**a.16 ~ Irregular**

_The Shiba clan is crazy  
Found that out the hard way  
Meeting the taicho of the tenth  
The head laughs with glee  
While his twin stares dark  
The youngest trouble always stirs  
Annoying to great length  
The sister letting out a bark  
As she gives out the orders  
It's pretty much time to play_


	22. a:17 - Limerick (Paperwork)

_This poem is supposed to be a limerick poem. It follows the aabba pattern of rhyme and has a syllable pattern of 8-8-5-5-8. Limerick poems are supposed to have a pattern of stressed and unstressed syllables as well. No matter how much I try to understand the difference between stressed and unstressed though my dyslexia gets in the way._

**a.17 - Limerick**

_The stacks of paper remain there  
He sees not a strawberry hair  
He finds himself mad  
Woman underclad  
Absolutely no time to spare_


	23. a:18 - Ottava Rima (Karin)

_The challenge for this is to write a ottava rima poem. _

**a.18 ~ Ottava Rima**

_My life follows a pattern  
Every day I do the work  
I force myself to learn  
Abilities normally forsook  
There is nothing I for yearn  
Away from this I don't look  
Then came into my life an angel  
Everything now seems so nominal  
_


	24. a:19 - Renga (Irony of Love)

_The challenge for this one is a renga poem._

**a.19 – Renga**

If I fall in love  
Then I am a perverted  
Person like taicho

Here I am though falling in  
Love with taicho's daughter now


	25. a:20 - Sonnet (Self Perception)

_The challenge for this one is a sonnet. Sonnet's are supposed to follow a pattern of stressed, unstressed, but I am not going to worry about that due to the fact I am unable to tell the difference because of my dyslexia. I am sticking to the rhyming scheme._

**a.20 – Sonnet**

Myself I honestly hate  
I hate my cold teal eyes  
The way my white hair flies  
My appetite unable to sate  
I'm nobodies best mate  
Other children begin cries  
Because they listen to adult lies  
I'm declined following fate  
Then I met my light  
My universes center  
Setting everything right  
My heart sores like kite  
My heart she does enter  
Changing my own site

_Note – I originally meant for this poem to be about how Karin changed Toshiro's perception of himself, but in reality it could also be about Rangiku as his mother figure._


	26. a:21 - Ballade (Toshiro and Karin)

_The challenge for this one is the ballade. 7-10-7_

**a.21 – Ballade**

_In my dreams I see an angel  
With beautiful violet eyes  
They are windows to my soul  
Understanding me quite well  
With her I feel I belong  
This angel ever so beautiful  
Her face is so delicate fair  
I feel my soul drawn to her  
Her hands so slender and fine  
Spirit full of burning passion  
She is my fire to my ice  
My warmth to my coldness  
An angel sent from heaven  
My heavenly guardian  
I understand the irony  
But she is my balance  
She is my everything  
_


	27. a:22 - Couplet (Granny)

_The challenge for this one is a couplets poem._

**a.22 – Couplet**

_I do very much love my granny  
The way she knows me is uncanny  
She brings out in me an innocence  
I'm allowed such childish nonsense  
As giving her warm hugs and tears  
She finds ways to brush away fears  
She loves me with all of her heart  
Her long honestly has no start  
No any kind of ending in sight  
Around her everything feels right_


	28. a:23 - Cinquain (Inner Hollow)

_This challenge is a cinquain poetry, syllables of 2,4,6,8,2. Poem is supposed to have stresses at certain point, but I'm not worried about that as my dyslexia prevents me from telling the difference._

**a.23 ~ Cinquain**

_My soul  
Inner hollow  
You do scare me greatly  
Yet I find myself accepting  
Easily_

_Note – This one is about Toshiro accepting his inner hollow so easily._


	29. a:24 - Lyric (Father Gin)

_This challenge is supposed to be a lyric poem, which is supposed to be metered. Since I am unable to understand the difference between stressed and unstressed do to dyslexia I am going to use whether the vowel sound is said or not instead._

**a.24 ~ Lyric**

I_ do _see_ hea_ven_ly _guar_dian_  
Ice _is_ the _el_e_ment_ he _holds too  
_He _is_ my _son _white _hair _eyes _teal_ cold  
I _did_ leave _him_ be_fore_ he knew well_  
  
_


	30. a:25 - Riddle (Hobby)

_This challenge is a riddle poem._

**a.25 ~ Riddle**

_There is something I like to collect  
Nobody knows about this item  
It's small enough my secrets kept  
It's something I can hold in my hand  
I like the feel of the item as well  
Sometimes said item is rough  
Sometimes it is nice and smooth  
I personally prefer the smoothness  
It comes in many different colors  
Each is very unique as well  
It is a childish hobby too  
So I don't want people to know  
I don't think people will guess it  
I think I'm safe_

_Note – This poem is based on an activity I think Toshiro would like, but wouldn't want people to know about.  
_


	31. a:26 - Pantoum (Zombie)

_This challenge is to write a pantoum._

_**a.26 ~ Pantoum**_

_For once in life I'm scared  
I asked the man to stop  
The man smiles with glee  
The needle goes into my neck_

_My veins feel like they'll pop  
By body feels like it's on fire  
Everything is going to heck  
I find myself screaming_

_The situation is quite dire  
Finally comes screams silent  
My entire body is aching  
Both with pain and fear_

_The world is now hell bent  
I don't like how my reitsu flared  
Things begin to suddenly blear  
Nobody is going to rescue me_


	32. a27 - Tanka (Mentorship)

_**a.27 - Tanka**_

_I admire someone  
It isn't a feeling of love  
They are my idol  
Sensei teaches me control  
He makes me stronger then before  
_


	33. a28 - Pindaric Ode (Mother's Wedding)

_This poem has to be pindaric. I took the sixty four line with no actual form for this one._

_**a.28 ~ Pindaric Ode**_

_I feel my throat tighten  
Looking at the bride  
Her strawberry hair  
Cascading down shoulders_

_The days been long waited  
My heart skips a beat  
Yet in my stomach  
There's a sickening feeling_

_I tug at my kimono front  
Her own looking so pretty  
Her face glowing as well  
I know that I'm happy_

_But I'm honestly not  
My feelings mixed  
The right person  
Is she marrying_

_I'm not the father  
That walks the bride  
I should feel this way  
My hand behind back_

_A kiss on forehead  
Touching sweaty brow  
Promise things will be  
All right in end_

_Hands behind back  
Nervousness still there  
Should be the bride  
That feels this way_

_Taking a deep breath  
She looks at me  
A smile glowing  
And she speaks to me_

_Her hands grasp mine  
She knows my feelings  
She knows what bothers  
What is eating away at me_

_I'll have a father she says  
I'll have a family  
They'll accept me  
She knows they will_

_Someone didn't get to know me  
So I'm not sure about that  
Her hands are soft  
Her hands are comforting_

_She looks like an angel  
She looks so very happy  
I get to see her this way  
Seeing her so pleased_

_I feel guilty  
Not liking this  
Doubting her choice  
Like I am_

_I only need her though  
I don't "need" a father  
We've done fine on our own  
We don't need a man_

_I admit there are other feelings  
She's always cared  
Its never been him  
Can't I be enough_

_It's my mothers wedding day  
She is happy today  
I'll swallow my pride  
As well as my nervousness  
_


	34. a29 - Regular Ode (Kusaka)

_This poem is a regular ode. I kept it short due to the fact I struggle with meter but not so much syllables._

_**a.29 ~ Regular Ode**_

_I will take everything on my own  
For my sins I will need to atone  
Betraying a friend  
I won't drag others into this mess  
Them being hurt would bring me distress  
A message I'll send  
That I'm sorry for everything that ended up happening  
For not doing the honorable thing_


	35. a:30 - Rodeau (Taicho Reads)

**a.30 - Rodeau**

_He read me a story late at night  
Sometimes it was picture books  
Despite the many, many, sharp looks  
Ruffled my small head ever so white  
Through the door came beautiful moonlight  
Coming through the many small nooks  
… he reads me stories  
Sometimes the reading went til midnight  
Of reading he knew my appetite  
Sometimes it was done by candlelight  
Telling him no would be impolite  
In the mornings awake shooks  
Until the day he forsooks  
Plus I loved activity of twilight  
… he reads me stories_


	36. a:31 - Shape (Cold Teal Eyes)

_This challenge is supposed to be for a shape poem, but this site doesn't actually support them. The actual poem in shape form can be found on DA._

_**a.31 – Shape Poem**_

_cold teal eyes  
everyone sees them  
thinks he's a monster  
stay away from him  
you'll get hurt  
if you don't stay away  
you'll just end up dying early  
there is a curse on those eyes  
truthfully  
it's true  
that child is a cold blood monster  
stay away  
yes_

_eyes  
are the  
windows  
to persons soul  
they show pain  
discomfort  
hurt_

_some  
people do  
only need  
one person  
to … give  
to … them a  
a … second  
a … chance  
to … be … a  
to … be … a  
special  
someone  
now_

_she  
that woman found him  
she gave him a purpose  
something to do with  
his small life and his  
small hands, she  
she gave him hope  
a place to belong to  
a place to call home  
she found him alone  
but he's no longer  
someone alone  
no longer called  
a monster  
now he's called a genius  
by those around him  
he's a special child  
with a place  
with a  
home  
_


	37. a:32 - Terza Rima (Home)

_**a.32 ~ Terza Rima**_

_My favorite toy is the wooden top  
My favorite food amanatto  
I enjoy watching sunsets on hilltops_

_The friends are none not few  
I've only ever had Momo and Granny  
Problems with social skills I knew_

_Then that woman in something did see  
She understood my problems quite well  
She came to my aid to rescue me_

_Now in the tenth division I do dwell  
I now call this place my home  
I stay despite how much they do yell_

_My feelings are like a catacomb  
And life ticks away like a metronome_


	38. a:33 - Tyburn (Monster I Am)

_**a.33 ~ Tyburn**_

_Hateful  
Fearful  
Spiteful  
They hate  
They don't try to understand Toshiro  
Instead they treat him as a monster_


	39. a:34 - Aubade (ToshiroKarin)

_**a.34 ~ Aubade**_

_I leave in the morning via the window,  
Looking back at her sleeping face.  
I'd spent the night sitting by the bed,  
Up against the wall with my blade.  
Dozing off when I wasn't watching,  
To make sure she was still safe.  
I don't know why this is important,  
For me to know that this is true.  
As I leave her room via the widow,  
I feel heart thumping and stomach flutter._


	40. a:35 - Kyirelle (Juhabach)

_I actually don't like this poem. It's rather creepy. It fits the poem type though._

_**a.35 ~ Kyirelle**_

_He is our glorious master  
Our most divine riotous answer  
His greatness they can not dare mock  
Glory be to Lord Juhabach_

_The path of our lord is riotous  
With him we serve our true purpose  
Unbreaking foundational rock  
Glory be to Lord Juhabach_

_This holy war is most divine  
His glory will gloriously shine  
We shall follow him in our walk  
Glory be to Lord Juhabach  
_


	41. a:36 - Canso (Perception)

**a.36 ~ Canso**

_Hope  
Can one possibly cope  
With the idea that  
Things are gone  
Awry to the point  
Of no return  
Can one possibly hope  
That things will turn  
Out all right_

_Fight  
We fight for what is right  
Life on the line  
Don't really care  
If we live or die  
Goals are met  
We don't give up the fight  
We pay our debt  
Don't give in_

_Gone  
If we die it is done  
Nothing matters  
Or does it?  
Those care if we live  
if we die  
They do not want us gone  
For us they cry  
So we live_

_Note – This is about the idea Toshiro has that he should simply fight and die for what he is fighting for, but there is also the fact he doesn't typically think about... that there are people who would care if he did die.  
_


	42. a:37 - Canzone (ToshiroKarin)

**a.37 - Canzone**

_His teal eyes watched her  
His fingers tapping on  
The bedroom windowsill  
The classical music played  
As she did her homework  
A breeze blew through  
His mind thinking of her_

_His emotions were a blur  
His heartbeat gone begone  
His throat wanted to trill  
Hoped someone come to aid  
His mind going over the footwork  
The feelings completely all new  
His thoughts were a blur_

_She was his mental anchor  
No matter how forward brawn  
His stomach started to swill  
He was lectured by his blade  
About the relationships framework  
Based on how he acted in liey  
To her his mind did anchor_

_He wanted to know the answer  
Finding it was a marathon  
And yet to find was his will  
His nerves honestly frayed  
He'd honestly do the brainwork  
And yet he also did in fact rue  
Could he ever find the answer_

_His mouth he felt would blabber  
He felt like a complete moron  
His thoughts would suddenly spill  
If someone so honestly bade  
His mouth going off like a firework  
Understanding "it"_ between the two_  
His love outward he'd blabber_


	43. a:38 - Dirge (Toshiro)

**a.38 - Dirge**

_The beautiful child is dead  
His life cut honestly short  
Our hearts break at losing him  
Flowers upon his gravestone  
Reflecting our feelings  
At losing our sweet young hope  
We say goodbye to this child  
The Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_Note – I guess this is something Ukitake would write if Toshiro died. That's the best way to describe it._


	44. a:39 - Epitaph (Toshiro)

_**a.39 ~ Epitaph**_

_Hitsugaya Toshiro  
Child who died before his time  
Early to graduate from academy  
Youngest to learn Bankai  
Youngest to ever become captain  
His loss to us is great  
We will greatly miss him_


	45. a:40 - Prose (Mud)

**a.40 ~ Prose**

_Life is mud  
A murky mess to dig through  
Disgusting to the core  
Nothing good can come of it  
Unless something is added in  
Sand can turn it to clay  
Clay can become a work of art  
One only needs to see beyond  
What they see at first glance_

_This poem reflects Toshiro's changing perspective on life, how he sees it... using metaphor_


	46. a:41 - Villanelle (Toshiro to Live)

**a.40 ~ Villanelle**

_Let the children live to see tomorrow  
Let them not suffer through the pain  
They need not fight for their future_

_In order to remain at all sane  
Children should play and have fun  
Let the children live to see tomorrow_

_Their future in which there's a lot to gain  
Let them see each day the setting sun  
They need not fight for their future_

_Give them treats made from sugar cane  
Let their play amount to a lot, no a ton  
Let the children live to see tomorrow_

_Let's not place a tax on a child's brain  
Let it be so that their peace is in fact won  
They need not fight for their future_

_We don't want to see children slain  
Their lives let us not at all shun  
Let the children live to see tomorrow  
They need not fight for their future_


	47. a:42 - Sestina (Isshin's Advice)

**a.41~ Sestina**

_Life should be filled with experiences  
Growing up makes you learn things  
Children should get to play  
Not have to worry about future  
Living life to the fullest  
Never giving up_

_Face things face up  
Life should be filled with blotches  
Intro troubles one is thrust  
Ones mind may begin to sway  
Things a blur  
To life you should cling_

_Peace for soul I do pray  
That one can despite trust  
Mind begins to whir  
Life should be filled with choices  
Each with its strings  
Not to mention many a backup_

_With each life's dollop  
Things can feel like they will betray  
It can be hard to get ones bearings  
Despite everything is of course mussed  
Life should be filled with clashes  
Doing things on a spur_

_Find oneself an anchor  
That can lay ones heart to the barest  
Life should be filled with gages  
Things feel so cliche  
Forced to act grownup  
One will discover many different beings_

_The paths are filled with many branchings  
Some are a late bloomer  
Some need to holdup  
Let ones heart be the biggest  
Don't allow oneself delay  
Life should be filled with graces_

_Life should be filled with faces  
There is a lot of leeway  
Even when life is the blackest_


	48. a:43 - Nonnet (Zombie)

_**a.43 ~ nonnet**_

_Life can be so troublesome it's true  
Nothing ever does goes right  
Betrayed by the world now  
Letting out silent screams  
Nobody can hear  
Nobody sees  
One feels like  
Alone  
Now_


	49. a:45 - Under 100 (Shiba Sue)

_The challenge for this one is to write a drabble under a hundred words._

**a.45 ~ Under 100**

"Hello. I am Shiba Kazetoto." "

Toshiro stares at the strange girl that has walked into his division office.

"I'm the forth Shiba sibling."

Laughter burst from the child taicho's lips.

"What is so funny? There should be four Shiba siblings as there are four elements. I'm the missing Shiba clan member."

Toshiro laughs some more. "The missing Shiba siblings is my former taicho, Shiba Isshin and the missing element is fire, not wind. Believe it or not Kukaku's element is wind."

Kazetoto stares at him in disbelief, eyes blinking.


	50. a:46 - Exactly 100 (Interigation)

This drabble had to be a hundred words exactly.

**a.46 ~ 100 Exactly**

Isshin stared at his former subordinate with his arms crossed. The displeased white haired boy glared at him. "Why am I here?"

"What are your intentions with my daughter Karin?"

"Your daughter? We're friends." Two eyes looked at him blankly. "Please tell me your not another person who thinks I have a crush on her. Isn't it a good thing that I've made a friend my physical age?"

"Sure. You just think of her as a friend?"

"If I didn't?"

"I never gave you the talk. It's time to give it to you. Actually... whether you like her or not."


	51. a:47 - 100-150 (Games)

**a.47 ~ 100-150**

Toshiro held the piece of paper in his hand, his mouth twisting up. He knocked on the office door in his Shinigami uniform wondering why Yukio had invited him to this particular meeting in the world of the living. Yukio's voice told him to come in and he opened the door, expecting to be sent into that fullbringers fake world. Instead he had a controller shoved into his hands. "What is this?"

"A game controller. I invited you over to try out my new game."

"Why?" Toshiro glared, not pleased that his busy schedule had been interrupted.

"I thought we could be friends. It didn't seem like you really want to fight me."

"I'm not into childish things."

"That's why you've missed out on video games. Not all video games are childish. There are shooter games, zombie games. Could you at least give it a try?"

Fine."


	52. a:48 - Exactly 150 (Siblings)

**a.48 ~ 150 Exactly**

Isshin sat in his office quite pleased that the war was over. A knock came and he told the person to come in. Looking up he saw that it was Orihime. "What do I owe this visit to? I know I'm not your regular doctor."

"I'm depressed because Ichigo likes Rukia."

"So?" Isshin frowned at the girl.

"I kind of wished we could have been a married couple." Orihime's words caused the corner of Isshin's mouth to twitch. "I thought you would be a good person to talk to Mr. Kurosaki."

"Orihime..." The man swallowed. "Even if Ichigo didn't like Rukia it wouldn't be possible for you two to be together."

"I know. He's part Shinigami and lives in a different world."

"No... I mean the two of you are twins."

Orihime gave him a blank look, then slapped her leg. "You're funny Mr. Kurosaki. Thanks for cheering me up."

_Note – I originally planned on this one being for the 100 to 150 challenge but it managed to be 150 on the first try. How can Ichigo and Orihime be twins though with different birthdays? Orihime's birthday is her adoption date and Masaki and Isshin were forced to give her up in order to be married._


	53. a:49 - 150-200 (Ill)

**a.49 ~ 150-200**

Rangiku knew something was wrong when she arrived at the division office to find it empty. Her small taicho was always there early. Checking the desk she found no note telling here where he had gone, so she went to check his room. Sliding the door open she peeked in, seeing that he was still in bed lying on his side. A cough from the child taicho caused her to suddenly sigh. "You've over worked yourself again."

This caused him to sit up in a rather shaky manner. "I'm fine. I'll get to work."

"No you won't." The woman snapped causing the boy to collapse as soon as she did. Sighing she went over and touched his brow. "As I thought... you have a fever."

"The paperwork..."

"No, you get some rest." The woman flinched upon seeing the horrified look he gave her. "All right, all right. I'll double my share today if not more. I'll also make sure that you're taken care of. If you don't rest then I'll tan your hide. You know I'll do it to."

The boy sighed, flopping back down.


	54. a:50 - Exactly 199 (Thirteenth Sue)

**a.50 ~ 199 Exactly**

"Why is she the new fukutaicho?" Kiyone crossed her arms in annoyance.

"I know." Her fellow third seat was equally upset.

"It should have been Rukia," both said in unison.

"Not to mention the fact nobody knows where she came from."

The female in question simply beamed at them as she sat next to the taicho of the thirteenth division. "I know that it is going to take some getting used to, the fact I'm the new fukutaicho. I hope that we all can be friends."

"I hope a hollow eats her." Kiyone grumbled.

Her fellow third seat looked at the female with a rather sick look in his face. "That would make the hollow sick I think. Do we really wish that on a hollow?"

Both looked at each other and spoke in unison. "Yes."

"Come now. Surely I'm qualified for the position."

"Ha! Even if you were qualified for the position, you're missing one important thing." Kiyone pointed at her.

"And what might that be?"

"A relationship with our taicho." Kiyone's fellow third seat said.

"Why would I have a romantic interest in our taicho?"

Kiyone snapped. "Any kind of relationship!"

"I think she's a major moron."

_Note – Here is the background on this one. I never understood why people decided to make their OC the new fukutaicho of the thirteenth division except for the reason of having their OC have a cool position in the Gotei Thirteen. They didn't want their OC to fill the position of captain as that would mean Bankai and get their OC labeled a Mary Sue, so they took the only position left that was free._

_Problem is the fact Tite Kubo threw out a lot of hints that Rukia was going to be the next fukutaicho. It felt weird that this unknown came in as well, not to mention the fact she was just given her powers and we were told she was awesome. Her personality ended up always being flat and didn't live up to the rank and paled in comparison to Rukia as well._


	55. a:51 - Exactly 200 (Teddy Bear)

**a.51 ~ 200 Exactly**

Toshiro's cheeks reddened as Karin flopped onto the edge of his bed and looked around his room. Despite the fact he tried to keep up the look of annoyance he simply looked embarrassed to have her there in his quarters. "I don't understand why you want to see my room. Actually, I don't see why you had to demand to see it unannounced like this."

"You've seen my room before."

"That's because you and your sister dragged me in to show me something despite the fact I honestly wasn't comfortable."

"And you would have hidden stuff." Karin grinned suddenly diving so that she grabbed a teddy bear from where the pillows were. "Who would have expected you to sleep with a stuffed animal?"

"For your information my taicho gave that to me. I'm lucky that my things came back after the war."

"You could put it on your shelf you know instead of the bed."

"It's not my fault I've been having nightmares again! And even if I wasn't he goes there during the day!" The room flared. "And how did you get there without your dad?"

"About that..."

The door slid open. "Karin? Oh... Toshiro, you still have that?"


	56. a:52 - 200-300 (Babies Come From)

**a.52 ~ 200-300**

Toshiro sat in the kitchen with Yuzu watching as the girl made dinner. Karin was upstairs doing her homework and had yelled at him for looking over her shoulder. Ichigo of course wasn't home and he didn't like being around Kon. He hoped the substitute would in fact get home soon. Yuzu looked up at him suddenly and asked a strange question. "So... have you and Karin started making babies?"

"Why would we want to make babies?" The boy stared at her, not understanding why the comment had come up.

"I mean..." Yuzu frowned. "I don't exactly mean making babies. You know... I'm asking you if the two of you have... well, you know."

"I don't know."

"You know... how babies are made."

"We've made no plans to make babies, so we have not been to the hospital to see the person who makes babies." Toshiro stated firmly. "And we're not even dating."

Yuzu blinked a couple of times. "Wait... you don't know how babies are made? My dad had that conversation with Karin and I years ago."

Toshiro frowned. "Of course I know how babies are made. The person who is the head of the hospital makes them. Everyone knows that."

Yuzu blinked a couple of times again. She then headed to the stairs. "Karin!"

"What!" The darker haired twin came down stairs.

"Karin... Toshiro thinks that babies are brought by the stork."

"No... I said babies are brought by the person who runs the hospital."

"Uncle Ryuken? That would flip him out." The girl walked over and whispered into Toshiro's ear causing the boy to suddenly blush a deep, deep red.

"You're sister's a pervert thinking we were doing that!"

"Hey!" Yuzu glared at Toshiro.


	57. a:53 - Exactly 250 (Eat It)

**a.53 ~ Exactly 250**

Toshiro glared at Hisagi Shuhei as the man placed the dish of food in front of him. "I'm expected to eat this."

The man with the number tattoo on his face glared at him. "You're under orders from Unohana to eat a very specific diet and she placed me in charge. Do you have issues with eating healthy food?"

"That's not it." The boy looked at the food in front of him, picking up a soggy green item with his chopsticks. "It's green and it's slimy."

"It's spinach. It has a good deal of nutrients for you that you need. I did cook it with meat to give it flavor and the dish is over rice as well which should take care of the issue with it being on the moist side of things."

"You saying it's moist instead of slimy is your way of trying to get me to eat this stuff."

"Could you at least try it Hitsugaya Taicho? You and I both don't want to get on Unohana Taicho's bad side."

"Why can't Matsumoto make me stuff to eat like she usually does?" The boy complained.

"First... she doesn't always feed you the stuff you should be eating in an attempt to get you to eat. Second, she's in the world of the living. If I wasn't cooking for you then you wouldn't eat at all until you get sick and then you really wouldn't eat the right foods."

Toshiro reluctantly took a bite. "This isn't bad."


	58. a:54 - Exactly 300 (Chibi)

**a.54 ~ Exactly 300**

The silver haired man wouldn't stop staring at him. Despite the fact he couldn't see the man's actual eyes he knew the man was definitely looking at him. And he didn't like it, not one bit. "Stop staring at me."

"What do you mean chibi?"

Toshiro felt himself wash over with indignation. "What did you call me?"

"Chibi..."

"I don't like you!"

"Well, I certainly like you Shiro-chan."

"Don't call me that either!"

"Toshiro?" Rangiku's voice came from the doorway before she turned her head to look at the person on the couch. "Gin?" The woman let out a sigh. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching the kiddo?"

"I don't like it!"

"I'm not hurting you."

"I still don't like it!"

"Why not?"

"I don't like people looking at me!"

The man's eyes suddenly widened and he suddenly leaned back onto the couch as if to take a nap, his eyes closing back up. "This better?"

Toshiro paused, blinking a couple of times. "Yes. Who are you?"

"Can't you tell? I'm a taicho."

"I got that. I also know that you're the taicho of the third division."

Rangiku walked out of the room speaking over her shoulder. "Don't antagonize our new member or you'll have to deal with me."

"New..." Gin frowned. "Ah... the third seat. We're both three's aren't we."

The boy glared at the man. "You still haven't answered who you are."

Rangiku had left the room. The man frowned suddenly. "You can think of me as Rangiku's classmate from academy days. That should be good enough for you."

Toshiro blinked a couple of times. "Did you two enter the academy because you heard a voice too?"

"What are you talking about? Nobody hears voices before they enter the academy."

"I did."

Gin sighed loudly. "So did I."


	59. a:55 - 300-500 (Fun Time)

**a.55 ~ 300-500**

Ichigo peeked through the crack in the door to the tenth division and looked at the boy sitting at the desk working on paperwork. He let out a sigh, wondering how Toshiro could go back to the work he did prior to the war as if nothing ever happened. This war with the Quincy had been worse then the war with Aizen and yet the boy was acting as if it had no toll on his psyche.

He quietly slid the door open and walked over to the child taicho, frowning as he did so. His hands raised up as he stood behind the white haired youth who had yet to realize he was there before plunging down to grab the boys shoulders, causing Toshiro to let out a yelp almost knocking over his ink pot. The boy turned to look at him, visibly shaking. "What are you doing?"

Ichigo frowned, wondering why Toshiro was still shaking. Then it hit him that the war had in fact after all effected the boy. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"No... you're not. You're shaking like a leaf. Let me rephrase the question though. Are you sure that you should be getting to work so soon when you haven't mentally recovered?"

"I've got to get my mind off everything some how." Ichigo let out a sigh and tugged on the chair which caused they boy to let out an irritated, "Hey!"

"Do you really think it is a good idea to use work to forget about work related problems?" Ichigo watched as the white haired youth suddenly stared off into space, unable to give him an answer. "Yup. I thought so. Come on." The orange haired teen tugged on the boy's shoulder. "Show me around the division. Then let's head to the kitchen area to make something to eat."

Toshiro frowned, his hands clutching the pants part of his uniform. "I've got work to do."

"You've also got to be taking care of yourself." Ichigo tugged again, causing Toshiro to let out a sigh of frustration. The boy showed him around and they headed to the kitchen. Many of the subordinates were surprised to see the two but choose to ignore them. Ichigo rolled up his sleeves and began to pull things out.

"What are you making?"

"I don't know what we're going to make. We're going to experiment."

"Kurosaki!"

"Come on. You know what kinds of foods you like, why not try making something new and seeing if you like it. Think of it as a puzzle." Ichigo watched as Toshiro's face brightened up. "I thought that would work."

The two eventually finished, Toshiro having cleaned up as they went. The boy frowned and tried a bite. "Not the best food in the world, but it isn't bad either."

"I'm glad."

"What for?"

"You're smiling."


	60. a:56 - Exactly 400 (IchigoRukia)

**a.56 ~ Exactly 400**

Rukia stood outside of Ichigo's window as the rain poured down looking up at the sky. There was no point in going into the room as he could no longer see her. A conversation she had with Orihime crossed her mind, about when the other girl asked if she liked Ichigo. She had said no but in fact it had been a lie. She wondered why she had in fact lied.

The first thought that crossed her mind was the idea that she had denied the fact she liked Ichigo because he looked like Kaien-dono and it would imply that the reason she liked Ichigo was because she had a crush on Kaien-dono. Every time she thought about her possibly having a crush on Kaien-dono she brushed it away though, reminding herself that she simply admired him... and his wife as well.

Another memory passed her mind and she remembered that she had a similar conversation with Kiyone about Kaien-dono after he had died. She had asked if she had liked Kaien-dono. There was no mentioning of Kiyone also liking him, or there being a group club. The only similarity was that Rukia had emphatically denied the fact she had a crush on Kaien-dono. In fact, she didn't.

Something clicked then as she looked through the window watching Ichigo do his homework. She had denied the feeling not because she thought it would prove that she had feelings for Kaien-dono but she feared people telling her that she liked Ichigo not for himself but because he was like Kaien-dono. In truth there was some merit to this.

In her admiration of Kaien and Miyako-dono she had wanted the relationship they had. It wasn't because she crushed on Kaien-dono but that she recognized that she liked the relationship they had with each other and wanted to not just emulate Miyako-dono but have a romantic relationship like her idol had. She had in fact found it and also thrown it away.

Letting out a sigh as her hand streaked down the window pushing the water out of the way she looked at the ground. Kaien-dono would have teased her for her thoughts, told her she was thinking to much about things. He would have also teased her about the guy she liked, not so much about how much said guy was like him... but for some other reason she couldn't really place.


	61. a:57 - Exactly 500 (Iced Feeling)

**a.57 ~ Exactly 500**

"_The war is over. I never expected to become as strong as I am now." _Rukia repositioned the stack of papers under her arm. "_I'm glad our home returned to the way it was." _She arrived at the tenth division offices and knocked only to get no answer. She slid the door open as she was supposed to drop off the papers for her captain, only to stop short upon seeing Hitsugyaa Toshiro at his desk.

The child taicho's head lay against the desk as he looked at the wall, his eyes glazed over. One hand was up on the desk and the window was open. The small fukutaicho of the thirteenth division stepped over, frowning as she did so. She carefully placed the stack of papers on the desk and stepped over, carefully shaking his shoulder. The boy's head came up but he didn't say anything. "Are you all right Hitsugaya Taicho?"

The boy didn't respond causing her to sigh. "Where is Matsumoto Fukutaicho?"

"I don't know." The boy looked at the desk. "Likely drinking."

"Do you want me to go and get her?"

"She looks like she's going to burst out crying when she sees me."

Rukia blinked a couple of times at this response. "So she's been avoiding you?"

"I've been avoiding her." There came a pause, a silence. "I couldn't protect her. I'm the taicho and I couldn't..."

Rukia's eyes widened before sighing. "Have you been to forth division to see it's fukutaicho about this?"

"About what?" The boy looked at her then flinched. "You look like you're going to cry as well."

This caused the fukutaicho of the thirteenth to pause. "Why wouldn't I be upset? I'm worried about you because you're not acting like yourself. Ichigo would be upset as well."

"I've been avoiding him as well."

"_What am I supposed to do. This honestly can't be a good thing._" Rukia looked around and noticed another chair in the room and dragged it over. "I know it isn't my place as I am a lower rank then you, but I can't really leave this alone. What is bothering you Hitsugaya Taicho?"

He stared at her then spoke slowly. "I couldn't protect her. I messed up."

"I got that."

"You don't. I attacked those to from the eleventh as well."

Rukia paused, thinking about what he said carefully. "If I recollect from the reports you were turned into a zombie by one of the Stern Ritter. You do realize you weren't in control of your actions."

Toshiro stared off into space for a bit. "I know."

The female paused. "Is that really what is bothering you."

"What do you mean?"

"If you know, why are you beating yourself up."

"I don't know."

"Could it be possible you're upset because you technically died?"

"Why would I be upset about that?"

"Because it made you think about the things you would miss out on." Rukia watched him turn to look at her wide eyed. "That is it..."


	62. a:60 - First Person (Self Hate)

**a.60 ~ First Person**

I hate myself. I wake up each day and find myself _having_ to look at myself in a mirror. I hate the way that I look, what with my snow white hair and my cold teal eyes. My icy personality is etched into my looks. The only reason I look at myself is because I have to look in the mirror to make sure I look presentable. It is bad enough that I look the way I do. It's bad enough the way I look is also amplified by my childish appearance.

I should clarify something here. If I didn't Hyorinmaru would be correcting myself. I am a child, so it is logical that I have a childish appearance. The problem is I'm a child genius and have an adult job. I'm expected to act like an adult and present myself as an adult. Yet I look like a child and am a child. It's hard to get peoples respect.

Then again, I don't respect myself. I don't care if I live or die. I just want to protect what is important to me. And truth be told I can't even do that. I feel like such a fraud. Can anyone blame me for hating myself?


	63. a:61 - Second Person (Depression)

_Note – The story for a.61 is supposed to be written in second person, but the site admins don't allow second person narrative. The actual second person narrative version is posted over on my Wattpad account._

**a.61 ~ Second Person**

I see the color gold, indicating the sun has come up and it is time to get up for work. I sit up in the bed and let out a groan, one hand reaching up to touch my short, soft hair. Small, boney hands pull away the sticky bed ware, the clothing having been saturated with my sweat during the night. The same boney hands pull on the regular Shinigami uniform before stopping. In front of myself is a white haori and my stomach lurches with discomfort.

"_I never wanted this._" I hear a lecture from my zampaktuo spirit about being down on myself and slip on my uniform and proceed to the bathroom I share with _that_ fukutaicho. Upon arriving at the bathroom two small, boney hands grip the sink. I watch as my mouth clenches upon seeing my refection and I feel bile come up my throat. Not all days are like this, but my self loathing is for some reason high today.

I see cold teal eyes starting back at myself, almost as if the other self wishes to kill me. The soft hair I brushed aside earlier cascades in an unruly manner. For a brief moment a memory flash crosses my mind, that of another person with cold teal eyes and unruly silver locks but I brush it aside. I can't let this get in the way of my job today. I quickly manage the unruly hair into something presentable before brushing my teeth.

The only reason I look in the mirror is in fact to make sure I look presentable.

The bile tries rising to my throat again, my nostrils flaring and burning. Turning off the faucet I head to the office. Everything is quiet and cool, just the way I like it. I feel like biting my tongue as the depressing feeling just won't go away. Sitting down at the desk my mind is soon drawn away from reality by the tedious work of paperwork. This lasts until Ifeel something squish at the back of my neck.

I feel my cheeks heat up, the bile coming to my throat. This time it is for a different reason. I can also feel my ears heating up, my throat going dry. I take a breath deep into my lungs before bellowing. "Matsumoto!"

A woman slips out from behind me, a grin plastered on her face. "Good morning taicho. You seem to be doing well today."

"Paper work Matsumoto." I look down at the paper, the sickening feeling creeping back. I hate myself. I hate life. I can't tell anyone about this feeling. They think I may want to kill myself. I doubt I really do, but I've felt sometimes the urge to hurt myself. The feeling of bile holds back this feeling. I know I should ask for help, but I freeze and don't know what anyone will say. Will they think myself mad?


	64. a:62 - Third Person (Literature)

_Note – This fanfic ties into my fanfic Monster Baby. You don't have to read it though to understand what goes down in the story._

**a.62 ~ Third Person**

His sister sat in front of him with her eyes glued to the wall. Bambietta looked as bored as he did and likely didn't like the idea that the adults were insisting they get along despite the fact the twins were complete strangers. How this would help the after war effort he didn't know, but he imagined that in her mind he was the enemy. He also doubted they had anything in common. Taking a deep breath he looked at the wall. "So... do you read?"

"As in books?"

"What else would I be talking about?"

"I read Twilight."

A shudder ran down his spine as he remembered the nightmares he had after reading the last book. "I _don't_ like that series."

"Why not? Isn't the sparkling vampires ingenious of the writer? Both Edward and Jacob are hot. I mean... like... haven't you seen the movies."

"No, no and more no. I'm a guy, so that's just sick. I would never want to see the movies. I had enough nightmares after reading the last book. They wanted to abort a monster." Toshiro turned to look at her, his stomach churning with anxiety. The girl had turned to look at him as well.

"You don't take sarcasm very well, do you." Bambietta sighed, reaching a hand up to absentmindedly twist at a strand of hair. "Actually... what was that reaction to aborting that stupid hybrid creature that shouldn't even exist."

Toshiro felt his breath catch in his throat. "You... you think that mother and father should have aborted me? Or do you think that the Quincy tossing me out was the right thing... if that's what happened?"

Two purple eyes blinked a couple of times as the girl frowned. "This has nothing to do with the character from the book. You had nightmares because you have issues."

"Do you have a problem with that? Actually... you likely think it is funny!"

Silence fell over the room and Toshiro wished to have some way to escape the room. Bambietta however continued to stare at him, making it so that he couldn't move. He swallowed, not at all sure how she would react. She finally looked away, still playing with her hair. "I do have a problem with what you said to me. I don't think what you said is funny. I think it is down right disturbing."

"So you do think of me as a freak."

The girl turned to look at him. "Not in the way you think I do."

"Thanks."

"Come on. Having a brother with the opposite powers you do is kind of freaky." When he didn't respond to her or look at her and continued. "You know... I always wondered where you were all these years. I know you don't remember me, but I remember you. I admit they didn't care, but you're my twin and my other half."

"You don't hate me?"

"No. You apparently like to read more then I do, so do you have suggestions?"


	65. a:63 - Major Character (Ichigo)

**a.63 ~ Major Character**

Ichigo felt an icy rieatsu and knew Toshiro was near. Turning his head to look into two bright eyes he knew Toshiro was mad at him. He found himself having to fight back his laughter as the boy's facial features were twisted up in an amusing manner. This lasted until the boy spoke up. "Where is he?"

"Where is..." Ichigo's face faltered.

"Don't play with me Kurosaki. You know who I'm talking about."

"No... I do know who you're talking about. How did you come to find out?" Ichigo watched as the boy's face suddenly paled. "Toshiro..."

"I saw a picture on your sisters phone."

Ichigo heard the door bang downstairs and let out a sigh as he placed a hand on his forehead. "Did you leave Karin standing there?"

Toshiro's tone of voice became sheepish and he wiggled about. "Maybe..."

"Toshiro..." Ichigo let out a sigh. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Am I in trouble? Was I not supposed to ask about him?"

"No. I'm thinking more along the lines of Karin wanting to throttle you for leaving like you did."

"Oh..." The boy stared at Ichigo. "Where is he?" Ichigo swallowed, his own face paling this time. He watched as Toshiro's eyes widened in horror. "He's avoiding me... isn't he?" Ichigo opened his mouth, but found himself unable to say anything. "He hates me?"

"No..."

"Then why..."

"He's been trying to protect you." Ichigo flinched as the door to the room slammed open.

"First Toshiro takes on me... to your room none the less... and now Yuzu tells me dad's not going to be making dinner." Karin watched as Toshiro stared at her for a few minutes before flopping onto the bed and curling up into a ball. "What the... Toshiro. What ever is the matter with you today."

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Dad hasn't told you yet?"

"Told me what."

The orange haired teen sighed again. "Dad used to be a Shinigami."

"Great. What does this have to do with Toshiro suddenly spazzing out like he is?"

"Toshiro used to be dad's third seat and he thinks dad is avoiding him out of hatred."

"That..." Karin frowned and folded her arms across her chest. "That's stupid."

"Really? Dad just took off because he felt Toshiro's reiatsu. He's done that every time he knew he would risk running into him."

"I'm saying the idea that dad hates Toshiro is stupid."

"Not in Toshiro's mind." Ichigo watched his sister give him a look of disbelief. "I already tried explaining it to him."

"Excuse me." Karin went out into the hall and Ichigo could hear her voice raised, but not the words. After a bit Yuzu came hurrying up the stairs and spoke in a rather excited manner. Karin stepped into the room. "I chewed out dad and he'll be attending dinner after all." She paused for a bit. "Also... Yuzu thinks I'll be introducing my boyfriend to dad."

Toshiro sat up. "What! No!"

Ichigo laughed.


	66. a:64 - Minor Character (Isane)

**a.64 ~ Minor Character**

"I need you to take care of Hitsugaya Taicho's physical."

Isane's head darted up at these words from Unohana. "The only people who have ever done his physical have been yourself or Hanataro."

"Both of us are going to be very busy today and he's been procrastinating yet again." The taicho of the forth division slipped out of the room.

The tall female sighed and picked up the chart for the small taicho. "This isn't going to be fun."

Stepping into the room confirmed this as the boy gave her a very horrified look as if he were going to bolt from the room. He opened his mouth to say something, but swallowed and looked away. Isane sighed. "I'll be doing your physical today."

"Unohana said she would tan my hide if I didn't come as I've waited to long." The boy looked away.

The female started by looking at the boy's eyes, throat and ears and he was very patient about the whole thing. Isane took a deep breath. "I need you to remove the top part of your uniform so that I can listen to your heart and lungs."

Isane watched as the boy grimaced at her, then let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes. He slipped off first his haori and then the sleeves of his uniform so that it draped around his hips. She placed the stethoscope against his chest and watched as he flinched away, his breath drawing. He closed his eyes and relaxed, taking deep breaths when she asked him. "Now for the part I know you really dislike."

Two bright teal eyes snapped open. "Do I have to?"

"You need your shots so you don't get sick." Isane watched as the boy involuntarily let out a shudder. His hand reached to pull the uniform back on.

"Hey sis!" Kiyone's drunk voice rang through the medical room.

The small taicho's eyes widened and he suddenly made to bolt only for Isane to grab the back of his uniform around his bottom area. "I still need to give you, your shots! Come on..."

Toshiro let out a gargled sound, but quickly pulled on the top part of his uniform, his cheeks red. He was unable to look either of the females in the eye. Isane carefully got the shots out and stuck the first into the child taicho's arm. She watched as his eyes welled with tears and sighed. Despite the fact he hated the needles he didn't cry or yelp. Until Kyone decided to be loud, causing him to flinch. Isane also felt the needle for that particular shot suddenly break.

"Kiyone..."

"Yes sis!"

"Please leave. I should have asked earlier as Hitsugaya Taicho isn't comfortable with you being here." She watched as the boy stared at the place the needle broke. She turned to get out a pair of tweezers only to find that the small taicho had disappeared. "Yeah... today's going to be fun."


	67. a:65 - A Says of B (Toshiro and Momo)

_Note: The challenge for a.65 was to write a fic about one character's view of another character. I choose how Toshiro views Momo and how he's not sure what to think of her anymore._

**a.65 ~ A says of B**

Toshiro stood outside of Shinji's office looking at the ground, his throat tight and his hands clenched.

"Are you going to go in or not?" The boy's eyes darted up to look at the new... no... old captain of the f fifth division. "Well?"

"I'm not sure." Toshiro's head darted to the ground. "Whenever I try talking to her thinks don't go well."

"My fukutaicho?" The blond haired man scratched his head. "You know... the two of you have some kind of relationship, don't ya?"

"You talk like Ichimaru." The words came blurting out of Toshiro's mouth. The boy blinked a couple of times and quickly apologized for speaking out of turn. "She's my sister." The boy frowned suddenly. "I think."

"How can you not know if she is your sister?" Shinji let out a sigh. "She either is or she isn't."

"We're not blood related. We just... grew up with each other."

"Isn't that kind of bond supposed to be strong among those in the Rukongai?"

"It's supposed to be." The boy looked at the ground. "Truth be told..."

Shinji watched as the boy stopped speaking. "What is bothering you?"

"Hinamori and I used to be really close. Then she entered the academy and couldn't stop talking about him."

"She ignored you then?"

"Yes." The boy swallowed. "I think I was just someone to tell things to. I mean, she could have talked about her studies, or... anything else school related. All she talked about was him."

"What is your view point on the other two?"

"Hinamori doesn't like Ichimaru. She never did."

"I didn't ask how she felt about him."

"I honestly don't know. I don't know how I feel about anybody. Actually... I know that I like Kurosaki. I think it is what you would call friendship." Toshiro flinched suddenly as Shinji reached out and ruffled the boy's head of white hair. "Hey!"

"It's all right to form relationships with people. They're not always going to last. No... no relationships last. People move on, people die. It's part of life." Shinji then moved passed the boy to go into the office. "Don't worry about whether you still have a relationship with Momo-chan. She's the one who should be approaching you, not the other way around. Let her figure out what she's missing out on."


	68. a66 - A's View On (Immunizations)

**a.66 ~ A's View On...**

In Toshiro's opinion needles were just miniature swords, very miniature swords. The main reason he hated getting physical exams was because he could feel the edge of those tine swords being stuck into him. The sensation was honestly worse then having to strip down his clothing to his waist in front of someone. Having a needle break off in ones arm was also far worse then having a blade break off... not that he'd actually had that occur.

Unohana told him she would tan his hide if he didn't remain through the entire exam, but the needle in his arm was honestly the last straw. He shunpooed back to the tenth division without realizing that his eyes were still watering. One hand covered where the needle had broke. Rangiku looked up at him. "You're examination done?"

"Yes." His voice squeaked in an embarrassing manner.

"That bad?"

"That obvious?" Toshiro sat down and began to work on his paper work, trying to ignore everything around him as he did so. The pain in his arm wouldn't go away.

Hyorinmru let out a sigh. "_You really need someone to remove that for you._"

"Hitsugaya Taicho..." Isane's voice caused the boy to jump out of his seat.

Rangiku looked up, a frown on her face. "Taicho... did you actually remain through the entire examination like you were supposed to."

Toshiro swallowed. Isane took a deep breath. "No... he didn't."

"Taicho... you know Unohana made it clear..."

"I'll talk to Unohana about this." Isane walked over. "I need to get that broken needle out of your arm." Toshiro swallowed. She then said the dreaded words. "I need to also still give you another shot as well as a tetanus shot as well."

An uncontrolled whimper escaped his mouth. Rangiku stood up, a worried look on her face. She walked over and placed her hands on his shoulder. "Taicho... I want you to hold onto my arm."

"I'm not a child Matsumoto." The boy looked at her, the embarrassment in his eyes.

"Taicho..." The woman lowered her left arm so that his small hands could grip onto the forearm while the other wrapped gently around his chest area. She watched as he closed his eyes and his fingers dug in causing his fingers to turn white as well as the skin near where he pressed his small fingers in.

Isane brought out the tweezers and proceeded to pull out the needle, causing the grip to tighten even more. Then came the two shots and bandages over the place where they had gone in. The woman left. Rangiku let out a sigh. "Why is it you can handle being stabbed with a blade but not small needles."

Toshiro didn't speak at first, but by the time Rangiku got to her desk he had something to say. "Needles are very, very tiny blades that aim themselves at a very concentrated place."

Rangiku let out another sigh, this one much deeper.


	69. a:67 - Animal (Birdie)

**a.67 ~ Animal**

Two teal eyes stared out the window as a white haired child leaned on his arm. Rangiku came into the room and opened her mouth to ask if she could have the day off, fully prepared to be chewed out for shirking her work yet again. She stopped short upon seeing her small taicho staring out that window. Walking over she went and bent her head down, tilting her head as she did so.

Two teal eyes were focused on something outside, a bird building a next. She watched for a few minutes before going to her desk and pulling out her own brush set and getting to work. After about an hour she looked up to see the boy still staring. "Taicho..." The boy startled, but didn't respond. "You've been staring out the window for an hour or so."

"Oh..." The boy turned back to his work.

"What were you looking at?" The woman's voice was slightly sweet.

"Nothing..."

"Uh... huh." She watched as his eyes drifted back to the bird's nest, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"So that bird's nest isn't interesting." She watched as the boy's cheeks flushed up.

"Of course not. I'm not that childish!"

"I wouldn't say watching a bird building it's nest is childish." Rangiku watched as his eyes drifted back to the nest. "It's you being curious, you wanting to know more about it. You're learning by observing."

The boy paused, looking at her from the corners of his eyes. "It's creepy when you say something smart."

"Just watch your birdie please." Rangiku sighed as she went back to doing her paperwork.


	70. a:68 - Unnamed Character (Granny)

**a.68 ~ Unnamed Character**

A little old lady sat on the wooden porch of her house. She didn't move until she sensed an icy spiritual pressure coming her way. A white haired child appeared and she reached her hands up and he slipped into her arms. Her rough, old hand ruffled the white head of hair. "It is good to see you Toshiro."

"It is good to see you granny."

"Any news of Momo." The old woman felt the boy flinch in her arms.

"She's... fine." The boy looked away.

The woman continued to ruffle his hair. "Will Momo be coming to visit any time soon?"

"I don't know." The boy leaned into the old woman's shoulder. "She has a new taicho."

"Oh... would you tell her I wish to see her?"

"I've tried."

"She's not speaking to you again?" Silence proceeded this comment.


	71. a:69 - Inanimate Object (Ananatto)

**a.69 ~ Inanimate Object**

Toshiro found himself biting the inside of his mouth as it salivated. His small hands clenched against the seat of his pants and his eyes widened with childish excitement. He however could not give in to the temptation to act in a childish manner even if it meant having his favorite treat, he was above that.

The treat had been brought in by Isane, another batch of Unohana's special treats created by mashing up the sweet goodness of amanatto. He had discovered a long time ago that the treats Unohana prepared with the amanatto candy were really good, mouth watering even.

And Unohana knew he liked them, the sweet treats.

She was honestly worse the Madarame Ikkaku thinking that he could be bought with bribes involving sweets. One thing he did know was that she was serious about something... about him going for a physical exam that was over do... getting some rest... taking a break... when she sent the sweets. She had also discovered that he was more likely to comply to the threat of being bribed then to the threat of physical harm. Physical harm almost always caused him to run.

It didn't though make him take a break or rest until later as he wouldn't be caught dead eating sweets. His view point on the matter was that he could not, nor should he not eat the treats. He had a reputation to keep up and if he let Unohana or even Ukitake bribe him then others might as well. Rangiku, Ikkaku... you name it. Nope... he'd settle for the secret treat she'd sneak into his room. How she did it he honestly didn't know.


	72. a:70 - Single Canon Scene (G&T-fight)

**a.70 ~ Single Canon Scene**

Toshiro sat up in his bed, a cold sweat dripping down his skin. One hand reached up to touch his forehead. He blinked couple of times. His bright teal eyes darted to the door to Rangiku's room. Letting out a sigh his hands dropped to his side and he pushed himself out of the bed and walked over to the door and slid it open. He looked into the room and saw she was still sleeping. After a few minutes he slipped back and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"_What is bothering you young master?_"

"_I dreamed about that time when Ichimaru tried to kill me. The feeling... what I felt that day... it came back._"

"_Do you mean the anger?_"

"_No._" There came a pause in the boy's thoughts. "_No... it's a different kind of feeling._"

"_Fear?_"

"_No. I never once felt afraid of Ichimaru. I was afraid that Hinamori would die after he told me that I shouldn't have dodged._"

"_Then what?_"

"_Disappointment? That's the closest feeling I can think of to this feeling I am feeling._"

"_Why would you be disappointed?_"

Toshiro's thoughts paused again. "_I shouldn't be feeling that. I've never admired Ichimaru, never looked up to him.__ I never..._"

"_For some reason I feel you're having doubts._"

"_That's just it. I don't understand why I would be having such doubts. The interactions I remember having with him have never been what I would call positive ones. I admit he was awe inspiring, but... there is no reason for me to be awe inspired by him._"

"_You talk about things you remember and not things you don't. You talk of being awe inspired by him, but not why you would be awe inspired. Let's not forget the fact others have not found him awe inspiring._"

Toshiro let out a sigh and leaned back, speaking out loud this time. "You're so frustrating Hyorinmaru."

The door slid open and his eyes darted to see that Rangiku had woken up. "I see you have problems with your zampaktuo."

"Ahh... the problem isn't with Hyorinmaru but myself." The woman slid over and sat by him, causing his cheeks to turn red.

"What's going on in your head this time." When Rangiku didn't receive a response she began to pester him until most of conversation between him and his zampaktuo came out. "So... you dreamed of that day?"

"I don't understand though why it bothers me so much."

"Taicho... how do you feel about Gin being gone, having not come back from the war." The woman watched as the boy froze. "Does it feel like there is an empty hole there?"

Toshiro drew his breath. "There shouldn't be! I have no fond memories of the man that I can remember." He blinked a couple of times. "I forgot to mention the fact Hyorinmaru emphasized memories that I do and don't remember."

"Perhaps there was a good memory and you want them more. That's why." Rangiku went back to bed.


	73. a:71 - Non Canon Scene (Fever & Father)

**a.71 ~ Non Canon Scene**

Toshiro's mind was groggy with fever as his hands shuffled through the paperwork. He blinked a couple of times and his head darted down, flinching when his finger slid across the edge of the paper. He twisted the finger around and stared at the blood dripping out. A sigh caused him to flinch again and his eyes dart to the door. "Ichimaru... what are you doing here."

Gin slid over and grabbed Toshiro's finger. "Rangiku's going to be mad if you don't take care of yourself." The man stuck the boy's finger into his mouth and used his other hand to open up the desk drawer. A frown spread on his face. "Chibi... where do you keep the band-aids."

Toshiro yanked his hand way, his feverish cheeks becoming even more feverish from embarrassment. The man let out an annoyed sigh and went to dig in Rangiku's drawer and came back, placing a bandage on the child's finger. The man looked at his face and brushed away the silvery locks, leaning forward with a frown on his face "You've got a very bad fever. To bed with you."

Toshiro let out a yelp as the man scooped him up and carried him to his room, protesting the entire way. He dumped the boy on the bed and leaned over.

**M**

Toshiro blinked a couple of times and looked up as he sat up in panic. "Ichimaru..."

"Taicho... Ichimaru is gone. You've a very bad fever." The boy drifted back to sleep.

**M**

Gin was there again, leaning over him. The man brushed the hair away from the boy's forehead. Toshiro felt himself choking. "Why... why are you doing this? You aren't going to..."

"To what?" The man remained silent, only for his pale teal eyes to open upon realization. Gin sighed and brushed more hair away. "Nah. Not ever gonna happen Shiro-chan."

"Then why. You're not one to be..." The word Toshiro was looking for was affectionate, but he realized that he really didn't want to push the subject.

"Affectionate... you're delirious with fever so I doubt you'll remember me ever being affectionate to you, like the other times." The man leaned forward and kissed Toshiro on the forehead, causing the boy's panic to rise. The man paused. "I told ya, not ever gonna happen."

"But you're thinking it." The words squeaked out.

"Not ever in a million years." The man began to hum a lullaby and Toshiro realized that the man was acting like a parent.

**M**

Toshiro woke again and looked at Rangiku. "Did Ichimaru ever take care of me while I was sick?"

"Not that I remember, unless you got sick while I was on a mission to the world of the living."

"I see..." Toshiro folded his hands in his lap. "_He was acting like a parent. And as if Rangiku wasn't there. I guess there was a time. But like a parent?_" The boy blinked a couple of times as realization hit him. "_Oh well... __he's gone now._"


	74. a:72 - Fluff (Inner World)

_Note: The fluff genre is a genre where there is a happy feeling. Some people mistake the genre as being a sub-genre of the romance genre, but it is actually not. It is a mirror genre to the hurt/comfort and angst genre._

**a.72 ~ Fluff**

Two bright teal eyes opened to a dark sky as the small body sat up. Toshiro looked around for a certain someone. "Hyorinmaru?"

His eyes settled on the giant dragon and a smile spread across his face. The dragon looked at him. "Young master... why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep again."

"A nightmare again?"

"No... it was just a little to warm." The boy slid over to where the dragon was and settle down into the coils. "My mind is also racing. It's pretty nice being able to talk to you like this, though now that I'm in her my mind isn't racing anymore. You don't mind me being here do you?"

"Of course not. I enjoy your company young master. I do hope you fall asleep soon so that..." Hyorinmaru paused, realizing that the boy had already fallen asleep. The ice dragon morphed then into his humanoid form and carefully lifted the boy and set him into a dent in the snow. "Sleep well young master."


	75. a:73 - OTP (Toshiro-Karin meet Gin)

_Note: In this particular situation OTP implies "most preferred pairing" rather then "pairing one believes is meant to be together". I take issue with the latter because there is a difference between believing two characters are meant to be together and using canon evidence to support the idea that two characters are meant to be together._

**a.73 ~ OTP**

"I like this cafe, the atmosphere, the sweets... not to mention the service." Karin tugged on Toshiro's sleeve as his cheeks flushed. The young teen finally found the confidence to ask her out and the quaint cafe was the place she picked. The flush color on his cheeks changed to paleness upon seeing the person behind the counter. "I'll order."

"Wait..."

"I want to pay for the first date Toshiro."

The boy glanced nervously at the silver haired man. Karin seemed quite fine with him and soon came back with a couple of coffees as well as some sweets. A frown was on her face. "Karin... can I ask... what kind of feeling do you get off that man?"

The female swallowed. "You usually avoid asking what I pick up with my empathy." She sighed. "Normally the vibe I get off Ichimaru-kun is nice and I feel safe around him. He's honestly part of the nice atmosphere. Today though..."

"Animosity..." Toshiro saw the man open one pale teal eye and look at him, a smirk of a different kind on his face.

"Toshiro... why would your father have any kind of animosity towards you." Karin watched as he flinched from surprise. "He is your father, right? I mean... that's the kind of feeling I'm getting off him, the feeling a parent feels for their child."

Toshiro glanced at the man, realizing that Gin's posturing was changed, as if a mask had dropped. He thought it had something to do with needing to keep the job. Shaking his head he turned back and began to enjoy the items Karin picked out. A desert item with two straws was suddenly placed on the table and he felt the man lean over his shoulder and whisper. "Does Ran-chan know?"

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Yes tou-chan... ka-chan knows."

Gin flinched while Karin stared. The man continued to whisper. "Shiro-chan, you're not supposed to remember that anymore then..." The man paused, watching the confused look on his face. "You don't remember."

Toshiro's face paled. "I thought the reason Karin picked up on... well, that... was because... well, you thought of Matsumoto, you and I as a family unit. Not because..." The boy looked away. "... we actuallly are."

Gin looked at the girl, his eyes revealing his surprise. The man stood up. "I'd like to explain things to you Shiro-chan, but you know I'm hiding here in the living world."

"I won't say anything." Toshiro's voice strained.

"It's not something I can explain in one visit." The man looked at Karin and patted Toshiro's shoulder. "You have a nice girlfriend. _Please..._ don't make the mistakes we did with you."

"What is..." Gin however slipped away.

"Your father is nice."

"To _my_ mother and _my_self. He's..." The boy looked at the treat. "What did he mean by that?"

"I have an idea and will explain it later."

"Yes, but..." Toshiro turned to see Gin give him a thumbs up and a sad smile.


	76. a:74 - brOTP (Toshiro & Ichigo Nap)

**a.74 ~ brOTP**

Ichigo arrived at the tenth division and frowned at the level of paperwork. He couldn't see Toshiro sitting at his desk and stepped over. "Yo!"

He watched as the boy started and papers scattered. "Don't do that Kurosaki!"

Ichigo picked up the papers while Toshiro scurried after the paperwork. "Do you need some help?"

"Not really."

"I've helped before... and it doesn't look like you need help."

Toshiro sighed. "All right. It doesn't look like Matsumoto is going to be back any time soon."

Ichigo set to work on the paperwork, working away until he heard Rangiku come in. The woman looked over at her small taicho's desk with a worried look. Despite the piles shrinking the small taicho couldn't be seen. Ichigo stood up and walked over to find that Toshiro had fallen asleep. Letting out a sigh he bent down and pulled the boy onto his back and lifted him up so that he was piggybacking.

Rangiku's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

"What I've always done when he's stayed at my place." Ichigo's confusion caused the corners of his mouth two twist down slightly and his eyes to widened.

"He let you? Actually... he's _stayed_ at your place at the world of the living."

"Yeah... where is his room?"

"I usually just place him on the couch or just leave him."

"Come on... it's not that big of a deal." Ichigo watched as Rangiku sighed, only to proceed towards the small captains quarters. A few of the division members started, blinking at the procedure. They weren't used to seeing the small taicho treated like... well... a child.

Rangiku opened up the door and Ichigo slipped in, letting the child slip off his back gently onto the bed. He then proceeded to remove Toshiro's haori and fold it at the side of the bed as well as remove the socks and sandals. After this he tucked the boy gently on the sheets. Ichigo turned to leave only for a small hand to reach up and grab his sleeve. Toshiro muttered half awake, "don't go."

Ichigo sighed and flopped down onto the bed besides Toshiro, his arms folded behind his head. Toshiro's hand gripped the orange haired youth's clothing. Ichigo turned his head to Rangiku. "Something the matter Rangiku-san?"

"I've not seen him like this since... well, since the previous taicho left. He acts like this all the time at your house?"

"I think it has to do with the fact Toshiro picked up on his rieatsu without realizing it. It's kind of... this thing that you get used to once you know it."

Rangiku's eyes widened. "You mean..." A smile spread on her face. "I don't think the only reason is because he's at that place. You're one of them. It explains a lot."

"I noticed some of the division members staring."

"Don't worry about it. Sure, taicho may be uncomfortable with the conversations they have when he gets up because he's embarrassed. They missed seeing that."


	77. a:75 - non OTP (Masaki, Isshin & ?)

_I choose Masaki and Isshin for this one because while I like the pairing, I have never had any reason to write for the pairing. _

**a.75 ~ non-OTP**

Two teal eyes stared at the two figures walking down the street, a man with dark hair and a woman with strawberry blond hair. The child's throat tightened and he hurried after the two, watching as the man went to get ice-cream from the stand. The woman turned to see him staring from behind the light post. "Hello."

The boy blinked a couple of times and then walked forward. "You can see me."

He looked at the man. "I take it you know Isshin." The boy remained silent as the man came back, his Adam's apple bobbing. The man handed the woman an ice-cream, only to blink a couple of times when she held the strawberry flavored ice cream out. "Here."

The man frowned while the boy stared, then held out his own. "Here."

"What... I can't give up mine."

"He likes mint. Plus..." The man sighed as the ice-cream was snatched from his hand. He didn't say anything.

"So you do know this little kiddo." She watched as the boy looked at the cone, turning it around. "He's not eating it."

"I'm right here." The boy stated firmly.

"Sorry. Why aren't you eating your ice-cream?"

Isshin sat down on the bench, folding his arms across his chest and pulling one leg up. "He's always eaten ice-cream from a bowl." He watched as Masaki sat down and began to eat hers. The boy stared, then ate his.

Masaki laughed. "How did you manage to make such a young friend? I'd think that you would normally scare kids away."

"I'm not a kid." Toshiro finished the ice-cream. "Taicho's not coming back?"

Maskaki frowned, turning her head to Isshin. "He asks if you're not coming back."

"No. I can't."

"Ask him if he doesn't care about us?"

Maskai looked the child in the eyes, noting how beautiful the two orbs were. "Isshin saved me from becoming something nasty because he owed me. That wasn't the only reason though."

"What do you mean?"

"If I turned into something nasty I might have hurt you." The woman reached up and touched the child's face. "Still... how was he lucky enough to meet something as adorable as you?"

"I'm the one whose lucky." The boy startled, seeing a striped hat man off to the side. "I've got to go. I won't say anything."

The woman sighed. "Urahara's going to modify his memory, isn't he."

"Yes..." Isshin looked at the ground.

"Do you regret leaving that little one?"

"A little. Toshiro's... he's special."

"What did he mean that he's lucky to have found you?"

"That child..." Isshin sighed. "Tell me... how close is his spiritual pressure to mine when I ended up sealed up."

"It's icy... not fiery."

"I don't mean that."

"It's quite powerful."

"Child nearly killed his granny and hand no choice but to become a Shinigami."

"Life must be hard."

"Yes. You aren't wrong in saying I'm lucky to know him."

"You want kids?"

"If they're like Toshiro and not Ganju? Oh yeah."


	78. a:76 non brOTP (Ichigo & Chad Sad)

_I picked the friendship between Ichigo and Chad because they are friends in canon, but I really don't have reason to write much if at all for this. Chad just doesn't speak enough._

**a.76 ~ non-broOTP**

Chad watched as Ichigo stared out the window of the classroom. Neither one of them said anything about the Winter War that ended recently. There was an understanding between the two that Ichigo didn't want to talk about the war, so Chad simply didn't ask.

Despite being quiet a lot of thoughts ran through Chad's mind. "_He misses the rest of our friends. I swore I would protect him and be his fists but in the long run I can't be anymore. All I can do is watch as he mentally crumbles._"

A familiar and annoying voice came to his ears, causing him to turn his head to see the person stepping over. "I-Chi-Go!"

"What is it Keigo?"

"Since you're no longer busy with Shinigami business, that means you can come and karaoke with me and the ladies at a mixer I'm planning."

Ichigo turned to look at the male. "What girls would go to a mixer you plan?"

"That hurts!" Keigo's eyes watered in the typical over dramatic manner.

Ichigo stood up, his hands in his pocket as he headed out the room, likely to go to the roof. Mizurio stared after him. "What's his problem?"

"He misses Rukia." Chad spoke up.

"Oh." Mizurio looked at Keigo. "Yeah... bringing up a mixer was a bad idea."

"What's that supposed to mean!"


	79. a:77 - Enmity (Gin and Momo)

**a.77 ~ enmity**

The silver haired man was back, forgiven as if nothing had happened whereas her former taicho had been placed in lock down. Hinamori Momo heard the words "double spy", but didn't feel that the man playing double agent was enough to forgive him for his crimes.

Perhaps what really bothered her was the fact another silver haired male had suddenly grown close with the man when he reappeared while she had instead grown away from the white haired child. Momo peeked around the corner at Ichimaru Gin as he sat chatting away with Hitsugaya Toshiro. The child taicho had an actual smile on his face and did most of the talking while Gin listened and smiled at the boy, his smile nothing like the creepy grin he normally had.

Momo took a deep breath, her nostrils flaring. "_How is it that he is able to get Shiro-chan to smile when I'm not able to? How is it that Shiro-chan is able to forgive that man when he isn't able to forgive me? I mean, Shiro-chan and my relationship should in fact be on the mend but it is in fact not. Yet here he is gabbing a man who ran away time after time. It isn't fair._"

"I'd appreciate it if you would stop staring at Ichimaru as if you want to kill him. I guarantee you that the results wouldn't be pretty."

Momo startled and turned to see Shinji picking his nose. "You wouldn't step in and rescue me taicho?"

"I don't know. I don't like the idea of getting on Gin-chan's bad side. He doesn't exactly like you either ya know."

"He doesn't like anybody except Rangiku... and I guess Shiro-chan."

"You'd be surprised who he likes. He likes me. Still calls me taicho. Doesn't change the fact he has a temper. Actually... he likes a good portion of the older members of the Gotei Thirteen. The only two people I've ever seen him have true animosity towards was Aizen and yourself."

"Why? I've done nothing wrong to him? I always stayed away form him." Momo watched as her taicho looked away. "What? What is it?"

Shinji reached up to suddenly scratch his head. "Look... how to put this. It is true that you've done nothing wrong from him personally. It's also true that you try keeping a certain distance between the two. Which is why I actually didn't expect you to try to kill him despite the fact I know you want to, the idiot you are."

"You've just confirmed what I said!"

"Baka! You didn't let me finish. While all of that is true, it is also true that you've done wrong by Hitsugaya Taicho. Gin-chan's the type to watch peoples interactions with others and he would have noticed how ill you've treated that brat in the past. You're supposed to be his sister, but you neglected him."

"He's got no connections though to Shiro-chan!"

"Does he?" Shinji continued. "The way I see it, he does."


	80. a:78 - Word (Jail)

_For this challenge I had to pick a word from a randomly generated word list. The word I picked was jail._

**a.78 ~ Word: Jail**

The jail cell was cold. Light filtered through the bars onto the ground. A small figure looked from the outside at the empty jail cell, his throat swallowing as he looked in at the place. A silver haired man had been there, but he was there no more. In fact... he had been there, waiting... having sent a message that he had something to say to the boy... that he wanted to say it before it was too late.

And now it was indeed to late.

The boy swallowed, wondering why the forty-six had moved to execute the man without letting anyone know they had come to this conclusion. Or did they simply move him and there was hope that he would be able to find the man? The boy swallowed again, the anxiety that had been slowly creeping up eating away at him. Hyorinmaru begged him to come and speak with the man before it was indeed to late, but in his stubbornness he had refused.

Of course... Rangiku had been adamant about him not going.

The boy turned to leave, the dark feelings he felt not going away as he stared at his feet. He found himself bumping into an adult male's chest. Looking up he expected to see the taicho of the sixth, or the taicho of the thirteenth... but not who he happened to see.

"Ichimaru?"

"I didn't freak you out kiddo by getting released like this?"

"Why?"

The man took a deep breath. "Because..." The man looked away. "... it doesn't really matter."

"It does to me."

"That they pardoned me?"

"No... that..." Toshiro paused, confusion spreading across his face.

"Serious question Shiro-chan... did you want them to pardon me?"

The child flinched. "No. I mean, I didn't want you to not be pardoned either. It's just... was justice served?"

"In my opinion no. I should at least still be in jail."

"I see."

"Do you?"

"That seems simple enough."

"I'm talking about you're feelings about... well, everything." The man sighed. "You came to see me like I asked, which means something in your mind feels that there is something to settle between the two of us."

"But what!" Toshiro suddenly snapped. "I ask myself if it's the fact you ran out on Matsumoto that bothers me, but that's not it. I ask myself if it's the way you used Hinamori, but that isn't it either."

"Isn't what bothers you the fact I ran out on you and used you."

"What?"

"You know what I mean."

Toshiro snapped again. "I do not! You and I have no relationship!"

"We don't." The man's eyes were open, his mouth pulled into a frown. There came a pause. "No... I guess that's part of the problem. You and I _should_ have a relationship, but we don't."

"Again! What does that mean!"

"You are the child of Matsumoto Rangiku and myself. What do you think this means." The man sighed. "Speak to you later when you're ready.


	81. a:82 - Losing Something (Father)

**a.82 ~ Losing Something**

Toshiro sat in Unohana's office on the couch she had set up. The child taicho's mouth twisted into a frown, his arms crossed across his chest. The woman was the first to speak. "Do you understand why we are here?"

"Not really."

"The others have been worried about you."

"That doesn't really explain why I am here."

"This is what we call a counseling session. They are used to help patients deal with mental and emotional issues." The woman watched as the boy stared as her. "Are you going to complain that you're not a child? Or do you believe that you have no issues?"

"What I believe I believe is mute because of what you believe. There is no way that I can get out of this."

"The issue of concern for this meeting is the nightmares you've been having."

"I stabbed Hinamori. Of course I'd be having nightmares."

"Except your nightmares aren't related to her at all. They've all according to Matsumoto Rangiku been related to Ichimaru Gin."

"She had no business..."

"She has every business telling me when she is worried." The woman looked at her chart. "Are you unhappy that he abandoned her? That he betrayed us?"

"Isn't that the obvious answer?"

"If that was the actual answer you would have said yes, you would have ranted. You've not done this. This means something else is bothering you, and it isn't something that you can't rant about."

"What if..." The boy paused.

"What if what?"

"What if hypothetically I didn't die on a plain of ice to come to Soul Society?"

"Hypothetically it means that you were born here and that somewhere in Soul Society you have parents. Whether they are dead or alive is another matter."

"Do you think his soul has entered the cycle of rebirth, or do you think that his soul is destroyed, never coming back?"

"Would the first be a consolation for you, the idea that your father may be reborn?"

"I never said tou-chan..." The boy's voice raised and only stopped when he realized the slip he made.

"How long have you known?"

"How long have you known?"

"Hitsugaya Taicho... answer the question."

"I've always known they're my parents." The boy looked at the ground.

"Are you mad at Rangiku for abandoning you?"

"No. Well, when I first saw her again I was. Then I realized that she didn't remember me, but she still cared. She saved me."

"But you've never told her."

"As I said... she doesn't remember."

"And Gin."

"He's gone. He's gone again. I thought..." The boy paused. "I thought I had a chance, kept thinking it. Then this all happened. I don't think he cares. I mean... he tried killing me."

"We'll discuss that in further sessions."

"What about my question?"

"What question?"

"How long have you known?"

"Yamamoto, myself, Ukitake, Kyoraku... perhaps a few others... we knew the day we were made aware of your existence as another child genius."

"I see."

"That's another session."


	82. a:83 - Finding Something (Father)

**a.83 ~ Finding Something**

Two teal eyes lit up upon seeing the figure crouched unconscious in the crevice. The child taicho set out to explore the place after defeating a major hollow as there was indications it had attacked someone. The boy slid down and nudged the silver haired man's shoulder while Shinji and Kensei watched in shock. The ninth division taicho wasn't pleased. "How can he go up to Gin-kun like that? I mean... is he really that naïve?"

"He is... but I don't think that is the case this time."

Two pale teal eyes shot open and a hand shot out and gripped the child's shoulder only to relax upon seeing the small taicho's face. "Why... are... you grinning?"

"You're alive. Welcome home Ichimaru?"

"Why are you so pleased to see me?"

The boy blinked a couple of times as a look of shock spread across his face. "I honestly don't know."

"So like you..." The man looked past the boy to the two taicho. He didn't say much more as he lacked the strength, but his eyes said he wasn't too thrilled.

Kensei stepped forward and hoisted him over his shoulder as he tried remaining conscious, only for him to fall unconscious. He woke again in the medical unit to see the boy over top of him, excited that he was awake. "Shiro-chan..." He watched as the boy startled. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious you're happy to see me. Why?"

"I don't know. Matsumoto wants to kill you."

Gin sighed. "I don't blame her. Has it crossed your mind that I am not someone you should be around?"

"Why?"

"I'm a bad guy."

"Why?"

Gin blinked a couple of times as the answer should be obvious. "I betrayed Soul Society."

"Matsumoto says you turned on Aizen."

"Yes... but..." The man paused. "What about Tosen?"

"He's dead."

"That isn't what I meant. Would you be happy to see him like you are me?"

"No. He's boring."

"So it really hasn't crossed your mind that I'm not a good person to be around?"

"Why would it when it hasn't happened before?" The boy's face twisted up into a frown. "Well... except for the time that you tried to kill me."

"So you do understand that I tried to kill you."

The boy's face twisted even more before giving his response. "I know that you tried to kill me, but I don't understand why."

"Why wouldn't I want to kill you?"

"You never did before."

"And..."

"And you never tried to hurt me before either."

"Shiro-chan... did you ever once get a vibe from me that you shouldn't be near me? I mean, you did hear what people said about me."

The boy frowned. "I did understand what they said about you, but it never made any sense. If you were a psychopath like they said you were, wouldn't I have gotten a different vibe off of you."

"That..."

"Stop trying to convince him otherwise." Shinji spoke. "I know."


	83. a:84 - No E (Yuck!)

**a.84 ~ No E**

A touch of squishy things burst from abaft the small taicho's body. Said individual was his fukutaicho. "Rangiku"

"Taicho is so Kuwaii!"

Toshiro spun around, angry that Rangiku did _it_ again, squishing him in an annoying hug. "That's ...!"

Child didn't finish saying how discomforting it was, finding his airways chocking for air as Rangiku's squishy touch could not stop touching him. A black out burst through his mind. 


	84. a:85 - All But JQZ (Life is Boring)

**a.85 ~ All but JQZ**

Toshiro stared at the wall. Life was boring, his mind never excited by anything. He didn't get along with people either, nor did he know what he wanted to do with his young life. Sometimes he wanted to be left alone, but other times he realized he really didn't. Life asked nothing of him, but he wanted it to ask something. That was life.


	85. a:86 - All But Q (Watch You Sleep)

**a.86 All but Q**

Rangiku brushed a hand through her ear, letting out a sigh as she did so. The small taicho was asleep at his desk and his breathing was soft. She knew he had just been out working with his zampaktuo. It was exasperating to see the very strenuous activity he put his body through. A smile spread across her face as she placed a blanket over his shoulders.


	86. a:87 - ABC Once (Therapy)

**a.87 ~ ABC Once**

Isane stared at the two children while the Quincy girl and Shinigami boy refused to look each other in the eye. "Do you two know why you're here?"

"Just because..." Bambietta avoided saying what she really thought."

Toshiro's voice was exasperated. "People want the Quincy and Shinigami to get along."

There came a very long pause. "She obviously hates me. It's not going to work."

"What do you mean I hate you?"

"You hate Shinigami. I am a Shinigami."

"Actually... this has to deal with the fact you were both turned into zombies. We figured you two could open up more with someone else who went through the same thing."

"Wait..." Bambietta's head darted up. "This has nothing to do with us being siblings.

"What..." Toshiro's head darted up as well.

Isane sighed. The counseling session wasn't going as planned.


	87. a:88 - ABC Twice (Twins)

**a.88 ~ ABC Twice**

Toshiro watched the four Quincy girls. He knew the purple haired girl's name was Bambietta, but he didn't know why he knew this. The feeling could very much be described as being familiar. The oldest Quincy female glared at him in a very exasperated manner. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I just..." Toshiro found himself exasperated in a different way. He looked away, his nervousness getting the better of him.

"I didn't notice you." Bambietta piped up.

"How can you not have noticed him?" The youngest shook her head. "I mean... I had this creepy feeling."

"Creepy feeling? Off of him." Bambietta smiled at him, but he didn't notice as he was looking down. "I know you? Right?"

"You know him because Gigi got him just like she got you." The oldest Quincy female shook her blond hair.

"No..." The girl left the group and walked over. "You're Shiro-kun, right?"

Toshiro opened his mouth to respond in the affirmative, only to find himself to nervous to say anything. The girl with the biggest chest spoke up instead. "Bambietta-chan... are you sure you should be acting friendly towards him? I know that he's cute... but..."

"Cute?" The older girl snorted through her nose. "What's the point of him being cute when he's a little kid. He's too young to be any fun."

"I'm not a little kid!" Toshiro's head darted up.

"You're stalking Bambi-chan. How is that not acting childish?" The youngest asked.

"I..."

"He's not stalking me." Bambietta piped up.

The oldest raised an eyebrow. "He obviously has been." The girl walked over and put her face in him. "You crushing on her isn't cute."

"I'm not," was uttered at the same time as Bambietta said, "he isn't."

The more busty female frowned. "Bambietta-chan. Why else would he be following you around?"

"He's my brother."

This caused a quiet. The smallest let out a sigh. "I wasn't aware that you have a younger brother. And isn't he a Shinigami."

"He's not a Shinigami, he's a Quincy."

Toshiro blinked a couple of times. The oldest girl laughed. "He seems as shocked as we are. He's dressed in the uniform Bamietta."

The busty female frowned. "Now that I think about it, his rieatsu does feel like that of a Quincy." This caused another silence. "Don't the rest of you notice? Actually, to be more precise his rieatsu feels like Bambietta-chan's or that Kurosaki persons rieatsu."

The older female turned her head to look at the boy. "You're right."

"What are you guys talking about?" Bambietta folded her arms across her chest. "And he isn't my little brother. He's my twin."

"Nuh-uh." The oldest girl shook her head. "He's smaller then you. His personality is not like yours either.

"Don't talk about my height!" Toshiro's rieatsu flared.

"Why not?"

"It's not my fault I'm short for my age!"

The youngest stared at him. "So... it is actaully possible for him to be your twin despite the fact he's short."

"Hey!"


	88. a:90 - Most Used Character (Toshiro)

**a.90 ~ Most Used Character**

Toshiro leaned up against the guardrail as he watched the sunset. His soul phone was in his hand, but he wasn't using it. He hoped that a certain black haired girl around his size would come, but he honestly couldn't be sure of this fact. Karin's school life had gotten busier as she approached middle school and was even more busy now that she was in it.

"Shiro-chan!"

The boy flinched upon hearing Momo's voice. He watched as the girl approached him. "What do you want Hinamori?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Did you get your permission from your taicho to be here?"

"I'm not that stupid. I came with taicho to take care of some buisness in the world of the living. He said you were here."

"You're on duty right now."

"And you're not?"

"Why would I be on duty?"

"Because you're in the world of the living."

"_She has a point._" Toshiro looked at the sky. "_Actually... if she finds out that I'm spending my free time coming to the world of the living she'll lecture me about the rules. Everything is black and white for her._"

"_Isn't there something else that you're not wanting her to find out about?_"

"_Like what?_"

"I see that you found a sunset spot." Momo's words caused Toshiro to suddenly flinch. "This is a nice place."

"_I don't want her here!_"

"Remember when we watched the sunset when we were little?"

"That is completely irrelevant."

"Irrelevant? What is wrong with me watching the sunset with you Shiro-chan?"

"Seriously... could you not call me that? It's Hitsugaya Taicho. And anyways... this spot is private."

"Stop being so childish!" Momo placed her hands on her hips.

"What is wrong with me wanting to be alone?"

"_Try the fact you really didn't come here to be alone._"

"What's wrong with me wanting to enjoy the sunset with you?"

"I told you this place is _private _and private means private!"

Momo opened her mouth to say something when a voice of another female pierced the air. "Hey, Toshiro... whose the other Shinigami?"

Momo's face suddenly paled. Toshiro wasn't sure if it was because Karin revealed the fact she could see Shiigami or if something else was bothering her. "Who is she?"

Toshiro tilted his head back. "She's Kurosaki's sister."

"Toshiro... I asked first. It would be polite to answer my question first." Karin's words of corue caused Momo to bristle up.

Toshiro's words caused her to bristle up even more. "Nobody..."

"Nobody! I'm your sister. To imply that her question should be answered before your sister's question..."

"... doesn't mean squat. It is polite to answer people's questions in the order they are asked." Karin folded her arms across her chest. "There was a reason you didn't want me to know who she is, isn't there?"

"We used to be siblings."

"What do you mean used to!" Momo snapped

"We're not blood related. You didn't care."

"You're mean!"

Karin sighed. "Good grief."


	89. a:91 - One Divider (Confession)

**a.91 ~ One Divider**

Toshiro's cheeks flared up as he looked at Karin. His voice stammered and the words couldn't come out. "_How come this is happening? I've managed to admit my feelings about her to myself, so why can't I admit that I like her to her face?_"

"_Perhaps it has to do with the fact you're afraid of messing up?_"

"_I am not afraid of messing up. I know full well that is a possibility and happen to be nervous about this, but I am not afraid of this. Being afraid is a different feeling._"

"_What about the fear of being rejected?_"

"_All right... so that may be a problem._" Toshiro's mouth hung open, unable to say anything. "_Why wouldn't she reject me?_"

**M**

Karin watched her best friend carefully, a frown on her face. Normally when they talked he was able to speak with no problems. Right now he was stammering at best, but simply staring at her as if his mind was frozen. "_You know that he wants to confess to you, right?_"

"_This is a bad time._"

"_Why? Because you're not willing to deal with him? Because you don't reciprocate his feelings?_"

"_I'm more then willing to deal with him, but I thought it would be longer and that I would have time to think of how to respond to him. He can be quite sensitive if one doesn't use the right wording. I mean, he's quite literal about things. I do reciprocate his feelings though._" Karin sighed. "_Fine... I'll do it that way._"

Toshiro squeaked. "Karin... I..."

Karin took a deep breath. "I like you Toshiro."

"Like a friend?" The boy paled.

Karin sighed, rolling her eyes into the back of her head. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I think you know what I mean."

"Why..."

"What do you mean why?"

"I was supposed to..." The boy looked at the ground. "I was supposed to be the one to..."

"Don't worry about it. I've known for some time that you reciprocate my feelings."

"How?" Toshiro looked back up at her. "I wasn't able to tell that you reciprocated my feelings."

"You're not very good at understanding people's emotions."

"I'm sorry." The boy looked at the ground. "I don't understand why you would like me. I mean... I was expecting..."

"... for me to reject you." Karin sighed. "I'm fully aware of your self-esteem issues as well." The girl placed her hands behind her back and rocked back onto her heals. "I'll tell you why I like you. You balance me out, and I balance you out. You are my best friend. By best friend I don't mean the kind of friend that I expect to eventually grow away from, but the kind of best friend I want to spend the rest of our lives together."

Toshiro's face paled and his cheeks flushed up. "Not fair. I wanted to say something like that."

Karin sighed and leaned forward. She kissed his cheek softly.


	90. a:92 - Two Dividers (Gin's Truth)

**a.92 ~ Two Dividers**

Toshiro looked in through the crack in the door. His body tensed up as he didn't like the fact the two were arguing. The boy's hand gripped the door hoping he wouldn't be noticed by the two people in the room. They were arguing about him, causing him to wonder if he had done something wrong.

**M**

Gin knew Rangiku wouldn't take the truth well. The woman broke into rant about the small taicho and how it was cruel. Sometimes her voice would raise and the tone sharpen so that someone who was listening would in fact hear that the conversation in question was about Toshiro, but not the actual content.

Gin felt the presence of the small taicho and turned his head to see that the small child was staring at them, a horrified look on his face. "Ran..." The woman wouldn't stop. "Ran." The woman also didn't see the boy. "Ran-chan!"

**M**

Rangiku felt hurt when Gin told her the truth. She had not been able to hold that precious child in her arms. She became angrier and angrier, her words becoming harsh and not honestly making much sense. Gin tried getting her to stop, but she didn't care. A sharp bark caused her to flinch. It was then that she noticed that the child in question was staring at them.

"Taicho..." The boy flinched. "What did you hear?" The boy backed away slightly. "Taicho! Get your butt in here!"

The child came in, his hands behind his back. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No! You haven't?"

"Then why are the two of you yelling about me."

"Taicho... your persecution complex is getting in the way."

"Don't brush this off as simply being a part of his persecution complex. I tried talking to you while he wasn't around so this wouldn't happen." Gin snapped.

Rangiku stared at the man. Toshiro though had something to say. "Why is Gin standing up for me?"

"Taicho..." Rangiku took a deep breath.

"Did I do something to anger you Matsumoto?"

"No. I did." Gin spoke up.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to let her blame things on me?"

"No!" Rangiku chocked out the words. "I'm not blaming anything on you. If anything it's both Gin and my fault."

"I don't understand. I am the subject of this conversation, am I not?"

"I..."

"Don't tell him. It will just upset him."

Rangiku tensed up. "Gin... you've no right! You've no right to interfere in his life! Not when you stepped out like you did."

Toshiro stepped farther into the room, confusion on his face. Gin glared at the woman. "I do have the right to say something!"

"Why are the two of you talking like my parents?" The two looked at the boy to see he was no longer upset. The two froze, not sure how to proceed with said conversation.


	91. a:93 - No Fullstops (Yelling)

**a.93 ~ No Fullstops**

"I hate you!"

"Why do you hate me Toshiro?"

"Why do you think Taicho? You took off on me! You abandoned me! I ended up dead! I ended up scareder in my life then I ever had been! I hate you!"

Isshin sighed – how did one explain things to a child who was so upset that he used the word scareder instead of more scared?


	92. a:94 - Under Three (Chidlish Taicho)

**a.94 ~ Three or Less**

Toshiro watched the captains as they stood, his mind wandering from boredom.

Yamamotto had a crisp white beard. The small taicho wanted to pull it. That though would be childish.

Soifon... let's just say she freaked Toshiro out.

Rose replaced Gin. Toshiro wasn't sure how he felt about this. He hadn't hated Gin.

Unohana was like a grandmother. Other people were afraid of her. Toshiro didn't like getting on her bad side, but he did like getting on her good side.

Shinji was cool. He was much better then Aizen. The man was crazy though for putting up with Momo.

Byakuya was nice. People didn't ever believe this, but he had been really nice after the war to the young taicho.

Komamura looked cool... enough said.

Kyoraku was a pervert... enough said.

Kensei looked cool. He acted cool too. His fukutaicho were both annoy though.

He hated himself... enough said.

Kenpachi was weird. He was supposed to be the strongest and not like cute things. His fukutaicho was obviously cute though.

Mayuri was creepy... enough said.

Ukitake was nice. He looked out for Toshiro. He gave the child taicho sweets.

"Hitsugaya Taicho?"

"Yes?" Toshiro looked back at Yamamotto.

"Are you paying attention?"

"Not really..."

"I apologize for our youngest taicho."

"No," Shini piped up. "It's understand that he would be interested in us as we're new."

"_Had I really been that obvious. And don't I know about them? I guess I want to know whether I can trust them or not._"


	93. a:95 - Over Four (Shinji's Thoughts)

**a.95 ~ Four or More**

Shinji found himself taking a great interest in the small taicho. There was something similar to Ichimaru Gin that intrigued him. The similarity didn't just lie in the color of their hair or the color or the eyes. Nor did it lie in the structure of their bodies... or the fact Toshiro had a similar personality. Scratch the fact the child would hate being told that he had a similar personality to that man. It was that they seemed to be related. Scratch the fact the child would hate the idea they were related. Toshiro in fact was Gin's biggest secret and Shinji wanted to figure that puzzle out.


	94. a:96 - Only Dialog (Birds and Bees)

**a.96 ~ Only Dialog**

"How are babies made?"

"Toshiro... where did this conversation come from?"

"Your daughter told me that Unohana doesn't make babies for people."

"I guess a better question for myself to start off is why you're not going off on me."

"Why would I?"

"Toshiro... I disappeared on you."

"So?"

"Doesn't that upset you."

"Sure it does."

"..."

"Why does that exactly matter?"

"It is normal for a person to voice the fact they are upset as well as chew out the person."

"I don't see the point after all these years. What about my question?"

"Toshiro... didn't anyone ever explain to you about the birds and the bees?"

"They're animals."

"That isn't what I meant."

"They both fly."

"Toshiro..."

"Well, they do."

"Toshiro... the birds and the bees represent boys and girls."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"They're two different species that both have male and females."

"All right. So maybe that isn't the best explanation."

"Explanation for what?"

"Toshiro..."

"You're looking at me like you always do when something is going over my head. I am _not_ a little kid anymore."

"I didn't say you were a little kid."

"Could you just answer me question."

"..."

"Taicho... don't let out a sigh as if this is frustrating you. If it is frustrating you just tell me so I'll go away and stop bothering you. I'll go ask your son."

"No! Don't go ask Ichigo. I hate to think what kind of explanation he would give you."

"Wouldn't he answer me truthfully?"

"If he did decide to answer truthfully he'll be vague with you. If not, he'll give you some kind of ridiculous answer to see if you believe him."

"Like?"

"Birds and bees..."

"You tried giving me that answer."

"No... birds and bees is the short talk for said answer. It is actually very complex."

"Just tell me."

"Babies are made when two people of the opposite sex have sex. They..."

"I got it! I got it! The subject already grosses me out, so I won't ask again."

"Toshiro..."

"What?"

"What are you going to do if you meet a girl who you want to make a family with?"

"Adopt?"

"Toshiro..."

"What!"

"It is all right for a married couple to participate in that kind of activity."

"Why exactly are you telling me this?"

"You'll figure it out eventually. I hope."


	95. a:97 - No Dialog (Lullaby)

**a.96 ~ No Dialogue**

Rangiku hummed a soft lullaby as the white haired child slept. Toshiro hadn't been himself ever since he ended up turned into a zombie and brought back to life. The child remained unresponsive to the things that went on around him. A soft hand reached to brush the white lock of hair away as the child shivered involuntarily.

Something caused her to look at the doorway. She saw that the purple haired Quincy child was looking in. Her purple eyes were filled with worry instead of hatred and anger. Rangiku had seen her around and had seen the hatred this girl had towards Shinigami. The woman opened her mouth to invite the girl in, but she disappeared.


	96. a:98 - Over Half (Childish Prejudice)

**a.98 ~ Over Half**

"I think the taicho of the tenth division is weird. It is hard to believe that he happens to be a taicho despite being the same age as us. Plus... I've heard rumors about he happens to act towards people. You would think that a kid in such a position wouldn't act so childish."

"That isn't very nice Shino."

"Why should I care about being nice to him. He's obviously a spoiled brat. I've seen how he looks down upon us Ryunosuke. If he wasn't such a snit then he would actually try and spend some time with those of us his age. He doesn't. He thinks he's better then us."

"Um... Shino."

"He's such..."

"Shino..."

"What!"

Ryunosuke pointed towards the white haired youth watching him. The boy then stepped away. "He heard you."

"So? He just proved me right."

"Hitsugaya Taicho isn't the way you think he is." The two turned to see Hanataro speaking to them. "He doesn't try making friends because of how people have judged him in the past. He's afraid of being rejected by people."

Ryunosuke sighed. "See Shino. You jumped to conclusions."

"Yes... well... how come Han

a-chan knows about all of this."

"I don't know." Hanataro looked at the sky. "I guess perhaps it has to do with the fact Unohana specifically tasked me with keeping an eye out for him."

Shino scoffed. "Really? A taicho who needs to be babysat?"

"He is still a kid. He may be super smart, but his social skills are lacking. You two really should give him a chance." Hanataro turned and walked away.

"He's right you know."


	97. a:99 - Under Half (Bye-Bye Nightmare)

**a.99 ~ Under Half**

Toshiro felt strange, as if someone was watching him. His head darted up and he looked out the window of his office to see a silver haired man. He swallowed realizing that it was Ichimaru Gin. The sudden fear of being killed popped into his hand. The man waved at him. "Bye-bye!"

It was then that the boy sat up in bed, not at all pleased at the dream he just had.


	98. a:100 - Inanimate POV (Caligraphy Brush)

**a.100 ~ Inanimate POV**

The child holds me in his hand, his sweat causing me to slip slightly. He uses me each and every day, my bristles drawing the black lines to form his neat kanji. I slip despite the callouses from his hand that occurred from practicing with his zampaktuo each day. Despite practicing with the blade each day, he finds that he uses myself more because that woman doesn't help. Instead she watches him, not going and drinking like he thinks she does. She used me once, but he didn't like it. He knew. He is frustrated, which is why his hands are sweaty. This occurs day, after day.


	99. b:8 - One Scene (Shiba News)

_Note – This is another story that there is a different version over on my Wattpad account. The goal for b.8 was to write a one-scene play between 500 and 1000 words. Script format however is not allowed here, so this is the version edited to no longer be in script format._

**b.8 ~ One Scene**

It was a typical day at the Shiba clan, except the atmosphere was relatively calm. Kukaku was in one of the traditional Japanese style rooms leaning up against some of the cushions while she smoked on her pipe. The woman let out a sigh and a murmuring sound of frustration just as Ganju enters the room with a smile on his face.

Ganju's smile spread farther as he couldn't contain his excitement. "Hey sis! That little kids is here." The young male of the Shiba clan stares at his sister as she glares at him with displeasure. "What is the matter sis?"

Kukaku rolls her eyes. "The kid has a name you know." The woman tapped her pipe on the ground. "Ask him to come in."

Ganju left the room and soon comes back with the small taicho of the tenth division. Toshiro bows to Kukaku."Good afternoon Kukaku-dono. You sent a message saying that you wished to speak to me."

The woman smiled at the white haired boy. "I did." The woman let out a sigh. She tap[ed her hand down indicating that Toshiro should take a seat on some of the cushions. "I have something to talk to you about."

The small taicho frowned. "In regards to what?"

"In regards to my brother Kaien and his wife Miyako." The woman looked at her brother with a rather annoyed look. "I need you to leave."

Ganju frowns at the two. "If this involves nii-sama then I should stay."

"I'll tell you later on." She and Toshiro watched as Ganju left the room. The young male Shiba pouted with his shoulders slumped.

The boy turned his head to look at Kukaku. Toshiro gives the busty female a worried look. "They've been dead for a long time. Why are you speaking to me about this now?"

Kukaku frowns as she scratches the back of her head. "I'm speaking to you about this..." There is a pause as she put her pip back into her mouth. "… because you are old enough to hear everything rather then just part of this." The woman sighed. "Truth be told if the elders had their way you would actually know about this sooner."

Toshiro began to fidget. "What do you mean?"

"Prior to their deaths Kaien and Miyako put forth to adopt you and succeed in getting you add as an official member of the Shiba clan as their son.

"I..." Toshiro fidgeted some more and in his nervousness looked away, his cheeks flushing red.

"I take it you understand what this means, right?"

"I..." The boy stopped speaking for a few seconds. "… kind of."

"As their only child you are the head of the Shiba clan."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed in anger. His cheeks flushed red as well and his cheeks puffed out from annoyance. "That can't be true!"

"Why not?"

"If I were the head of the clan then I would be expected to take on the duties of said clan."

"That is what the elders wanted for you." The woman watched as the boy turns his head away. "I wasn't about to see the child that my brother and his wife cared about used as a tool. Nor was I going to make my brother and his wife's child take on responsibilities before he should have to. Fact of the matter is you already took on the duties of a captain without being asked."

"You don't think I could have handled it." Toshiro snapped, his eyes betraying the fact he felt betrayed trust wise.

"There is a difference between me not thinking you couldn't handle it and me not wanting you to handle it. I completely believed that you could take on the duties. However... that doesn't mean you should."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Why shouldn't you be allowed to be a child? Why shouldn't you enjoy your life?"

The boy looked at the ground. "Why now? Do you think I'm not a child now? When did you stop thinking of me as a child."

"I haven't stopped thinking you as a child. There was a limit to how long I could stand in for you. It's getting closer to the time when they are going to ask you to take over the headship."

"Isn't there a way out of this? Couldn't I ask that you continue for awhile longer? I know nothing about how things work."

"The only way out of this is if for some reason a child of the older brother were to suddenly appear."

The boy frowned.) "Taicho is..." Then came a long pause. "Why do I have the feeling that you think that taicho has a child?"

Kukaku blinked at him in bewilderment. "What do you mean?"

"There is something in the way you're acting..." The boy paused again. An expression of utter shock appeared on his face. "Wait! It wouldn't happen to be that Kurosaki is taicho's son?"

"Why are you suddenly embarrassed?"

The boy looked at the ground and began to stammer. "I'm not. I mean... it isn't as if..." The boy gulps. "It isn't as if I have a crush on his sister!"

Kukaku let's out a chuckle. "Cute"


End file.
